


Flesh to Fabrication

by 0KKULTiC



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek are minor in this, Crack, Deepthroating, Dubious Science, Gay Robots, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Robot Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Robots, Size Kink, Smut, Sounding, Technology, Urethral Play, a whole mess tbh, futuristic AU, i wrote the first 10k of this manically at like 3am and here we are, might write more of them later but dont hold ur breath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0KKULTiC/pseuds/0KKULTiC
Summary: Kyungsoo just wanted an android to help him around the house. The place he’d inherited from his trust was kind of big for one person, and the fur-free, house trained company is also a plus. That’s all that he wanted! A well behaved, neat cleaning companion.Unfortunately, his order got mixed up. Instead of receiving the B43K-Hyun Maid Model, he ended up with the brand new, state of the art J0N-G1N Sexbot.





	1. Fabrication

**Author's Note:**

> // This work is unbeta'd and will contain increased errors. Thank you for understanding.  
> This work was supposed to be a oneshot. The only reason there are more chapters is cause it ran long, but a continuation beyond 2 chapters isn't really a sure thing. I wouldn't mind writing more of their stories' tho. We'll see haha ^^

Do Kyungsoo sighs as he lugs in the last of his boxes into the small cottage’s living room. His grandparents had left him their little house, promising it to him when they moved into a retirement community. The little lot stands a short distance from the solar railways which means a lot of white noise filters in through the windows. Luckily, tall evergreens and lush oaks maintained some semblance of privacy - otherwise, Kyungsoo would have to look out the window and see commuters every day. Being in the ‘burbs had always seemed like a nightmare to him, so the illusion of isolation given by the surrounding trees and yard is very welcome.

 

“Last one…” Kyungsoo mutters to himself. He’d gotten the heavy furniture moved already - all that are left are littles: photos, books, dishes, knick-knacks… Graduating from apartment to house ended up being more of an ordeal than he thought. Even with his major pieces arranged already, seeing the boxes piled up gives him more anxiety than ever. Most people like to make a little bit of progress then call it quits, pick it up for another day.

 

Most people are not Do Kyungsoo.

 

Boxes everywhere? No. That simply won’t do. Just the thought of sleeping, knowing there’s a veritable mazes of stuff outside his door, gives him anxiety. He doesn’t know how people can do it (and doesn’t want to know). He’s not stupid, he knows unpacking an entire house (a small, two bedroom house - but a house nonetheless) is a fool’s endeavor. That’s why he’d gotten himself some help!

 

“Knock. Knock.”

 

And there it is.

 

Kyungsoo jumps, surprised by the sudden pounding on the door. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he shuffles over toward the front door, tapping fingerprint scanner. A little “shiff” sounds out as the door slides open. It’s old, like the rest of the place; chock full of archaic mechanisms like fingerprint scanners instead of auric signature readers and even an open gas range. (Kyungsoo actually loves the gas range, he’d practically begged his grandparents not to touch it when they’d talked about remodelling.)

 

“Delivery for a… Do Kyungsoo?” The delivery man says nonchalantly. Floating behind him is a hover platform, and on top of that sits a massive box. It’s got to be almost three meterse high and a meter wide.

 

“Yes, sir!” Kyungsoo nods happily. Without a word, the delivery man extends a tablet screen. Kyungsoo signs it with his finger eagerly. “Right in here,” He steps back ushering in the platform.

  
The front of the house is an open kitchen and living room situation, with a hall separating the back half of the house into two bedrooms with accompanying baths (the smaller bedroom shares a half with the laundry room, too). Kyungsoo has the platform (and its massive package) dropped in the living room. The hover platform drops the package gently next to another pile of boxes before routing back toward the delivery truck.

 

“Thank you!” Kyungsoo chirps, waving the delivery man away rushedly. Luckily, the guy’s not a chatty type, and he leaves with as much enthusiasm as Kyungsoo had waved him away with. Good. Kyungsoo definitely didn’t need anyone nosing into his business. Especially not with what he’s about to open.

 

Clapping his hands giddily, Kyungsoo eyes the nondescript package with excitement. The massive wooden box towers over him. He wishes he could just dig in, but he understands - things like this can’t be delivered in plebian cardboard. They must be handled with delicate care. After what he’d paid for shipping alone, it sure as hell better be packaged well!

 

One thing about moving is that tools always have to be handy. This works in Kyungsoo’s favor, since he needs to unscrew the wooden box’s paneling to get to what’s within. The sharp shrill of a drill fills his house, and he’s once again glad his neighbors aren’t really all that close. After what feels like substantial labor, the wooden panels are detached - not that that means much. There’s still layers upon layers of styrofoam, plastic wrapping, tape, and god knows what else between him and his actual package.

 

This is gonna get messy.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo wipes the sweat off of his brow, clapping the dust off of his hands as he strides back into his house. He’d had to make a few trips to the recycling receptacle out back to get rid of all the excess wrapping and trash - not to mention the clouds of dust it had kicked up. Finally, after what felt like the most intense christmas morning unwrapping ever, Kyungsoo can admire the casing of his most exciting purchase:

 

His one of a kind B43K-Hyun Maidbot. Not a lot of people know about SM Tech’s robotics division. They’re known mostly for, well, everything else: kitchen appliances, phones, cars… So maybe they own a worryingly large marketshare of the world’s technology. It’s good quality stuff! Unsurprisingly, they decided to get their hands in the android industry too and, also unsurprisingly, they’d absorbed a bunch of small companies to make their footprint. The result? Some of the world’s (if not - the world’s) finest androids.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know the fine details - he’s just a food critic, after all. All he knows is that, unlike many, SM Tech’s androids are all one of a kind. Every. Single. One. Sure, they have similar models, but their companion line is top of the notch, beautifully synthesized, and programmed to have not only sophisticated artificial intelligence - but seamlessly realized personalities. The whole “are robots people” discourse kind of tires Kyungsoo, but knowing his bot wasn’t created on some assembly line makes him feel better about it. Sure, he had to go through a laborious application process (apparently, the waiting lists are pretty hefty) - but, hey, as long as he doesn’t think about what he paid, he’s fine!

 

His friends had ground into him hard, too. They kept reminding him that androids are a responsibility, that you can’t just throw them out when you’re bored of them, blah… Blah… As if Kyungsoo isn’t the most responsible one of them! The thing he didn’t tell his friends was that, well, he’d been lonely for awhile, but… People kind of scare him. Having a companion would be nice. He’d looked into the capabilities of his model, and the site had even mentioned potentially cooking as something it could learn.

 

The android’s casing looks like a box. But, like, a nice box. Not a cardboard box or something. It’s a pretty, frosted glass. I light diffuses from within, but Kyungsoo doesn’t know what the source would be. He fears that touching it will smudge fingerprints, but he knows that at some point he has to. How else is the thing supposed to work? Aside from his invoice and a promotional catalogue, there hadn’t been any instructions included.

 

Slowly, Kyungsoo extends a hand toward the box. He’s not sure why, but it’s kind of scary. Something about a plain, blank slate, pristine, gleaming in the low light of the kitchen, intimidates the little journalist. He swallows nervously, squeezing his eyes shut as he finally rushes to tap it.

 

“.....Whirr…. Whirr…. Whirr…” Kyungsoo opens an eye to see if anything had happened.

 

“Beeep!” The case chirps loudly, making Kyungsoo jump back and clench his heart.

 

Suddenly, the milky panel of the box illuminates, and a screen of sorts appears front and center - perfectly at eye level. Neat, sans-serif lettering reads:

 

“Welcome! Before we get started, please confirm your identity.” A little button beneath the text reads “start auric reading”. Kyungsoo taps it, standing at attention as he waits for the little beam to pass over it. It does, signalling its completion with another little chirrup. This time, the screen prompts: “verbal confirmation”.

 

Kyungsoo follows the recognition process step by step. He says his name, his date of birth, and rattles off all other kinds of information. There’s a retinal scan - how ancient is that? - and of course, the old fashioned username and password. Finally, after being interrogated by a white box for what felt like an hour, the little loading wheel spins in the middle of the box.

 

A robotic voice echoes out from undetectable speakers, filling the living room, “Welcome to your own personal android concierge, Mr. Do.” The font on the screen mimicked the spoken words, reading: “Welcome, Mr. Do”.

 

“Would you like a tour of your brand new, one of a kind SM Tech Companion Android?” (Two buttons pop up, one with yes, one with no.)

 

“No, thank you,” Kyungsoo replies. Unpacking this thing took enough time, he’s not about to spend god knows how long being walked through some lame tutorial. He’s played plenty of video games in his day and cooked many a meal. Trial and error has always been his go-to with problem solving, and it hasn’t failed him yet. Well, like, not catastrophically failed him.

 

“Are you sure, Mr. Do? Your android is a very sophisticated, complex companion. The depth with which you can customize your companion experience is immense, and it changes almost daily with each patch released to ensure your companion provides the most meaningful, fulfilling relationship possible. We highly recommend that you do a walkthrough so you can be intimately familiar with your android. Are _you_ sure you want to forgo the tutorial, Mr. Do?”

 

Kyungsoo sighs, rolling his eyes. He swears he heard some attitude in that last remark. Was the robot box giving him attitude? Rude! Anyways, does he really need a tutorial to tell a robot what he wants where? No, no he does not. Shaking his head, he answers the machine.

 

“I am sure I do not want a tutorial.” He speaks emphatically.

 

“Very well then,” The machine almost sounds defeated. “Should you wish to participate in the walkthrough at any time, simply press the prompter button on the side of the console and say ‘tutorial’. Alternatively, you may inform the console via remote application on your own personal device or your compact concierge.”

 

“Click.” A small noise alarms Kyungsoo. His eyes widen as a tiny little panel juts out from the side. Slowly, he approaches the extended thing. It looks like a little drawer, and on top of it is a tablet. It’s heftier than the newer screen tables, which kind of scares him. What kind of ‘concierge’ needs that much hardware and power.

 

“Please take your compact concierge,” The robotic voice instructs. “The compact concierge provides a portable means to customize your companion experience on the go, as well as system monitoring. For a full list of concierge functionality, you may ask ‘concierge functions’, take the full tutorial or-”

 

“No, tutorial!” Kyungsoo cuts the machine off insistently. He pouts, inspecting the tablet before gently placing it on top of a nearby box.

 

“Yes, Mr. Do. With your concierge console introduction concluded, that leaves only one thing…”

 

“Finally, finally,” Kyungsoo bounces excitedly, clapping his hands.

 

“Mr. Do, would you like to meet your android companion?”

 

“Yes!” His shout echoes loudly in the empty house, and shame washes over him immediately. Coughing embarrassedly, he responds again (like the machine is judging him), “Y-Yes.”

 

“Very well, then. We hope you enjoy your android companion. If you have any needs, you may press the prompter button on the side of this console or you may ask your companion for assistance…” The voice trails off, and everything goes quiet for a second.

 

Kyungsoo wrings his hands in anticipation. Faint whirring sounds come from the white box, muffled. He wonders if that’s him - the bot, that is. He’s only ever talked to cyborgs and, like, one bot. Actually having one as a companion? Holy crap. He can’t wait.

 

“Thud.” The silhouette of a hand hits the previously blank, white panel of the console. Kyungsoo’s heart leaps into his throat, and he watches it with wide eyes. A few seconds pass by, and everything is quiet once again.

 

A few other vague shadows shift across the milky white surface of the panel, but the only thing that really stands out is that hand. It looks big - at least, bigger than Kyungsoo’s. Something about him draws the journalist in. He can hear his heart beating in his chest, but he still can’t help but step forward. Gingerly, he raises his hand up toward the white panel. His hand shakily reaches out toward the other one. For some reason, he’s afraid the hand’s gonna bang on the glass or that it’ll disappear.

 

Everything is quiet. So impossibly quiet.

 

Kyungsoo gasps quietly to himself when his fingertips make contact with the panel. Warmth floods into his palm as he lines his fingers up with the other hands. For a second, Kyungsoo lets his own just sit there - palm to palm with this new being that he’d somehow been deemed worthy of bringing into his home. Even stretching his fingers to the max, his hand isn’t nearly as big as the other’s. Something about that makes his heart ache.

 

“Click!”

 

“Fuck!” Kyungsoo jumps back, practically falling on his ass, terrified from the sudden noise. He clutches his chest again, eyes blown wide open as he watches a scene out of a scifi movie unfold in front of him.

 

A tiny sliver of light splits the front panel of the console. Gradually, the slit of blinding, white light increases in size. It spreads further and further open, until nothing but light floods Kyungsoo’s vision.  Kyungsoo can’t help squinting, and he moves his forearm to cover his eyes. Mechanical clicking and whistles fill the living room until finally, they all cease, stopped with one final sound.

 

“Thud.” It sounds heavy like a… Like a footstep.

 

Kyungsoo blinks rapidly to clear the dots from his vision. As he recollects himself, he sees the outline of a tall form in front of him.

 

“Thud.” The form takes another step toward him. No, not form. It’s not just some abstract statue - it’s an android. His android.

 

“Thud.” This step is lighter. Being cramped in a box can’t be good for anyone - even mechanical people, right? He’s probably still finding his footing.

 

Wiping his eyes, Kyungsoo stands straight up. He inspects himself and momentarily panics. He’s still covered in dirt and dust from unpacking the damn thing! For some reason, he feels weirdly underdressed for an introduction; he suddenly regrets not changing into a buttondown. Fear strikes him that his own robot will judge him for being sloppy - then he realizes how idiotic that is.

 

“Hello, master,” A husky voice says. Kyungsoo’s jaw drops. Oh my god, it’s happening. It’s really happening. As the journalist’s vision starts straightening out, he makes out the features of the mandroid in front of him. Broad shoulders precede a gorgeously toned body, covered in glowing, bronze skin.

 

The bot continues, flashing a friendly smile on soft, plush looking lips, “I am model J-zero-N-G-one-N, or, for ease’s sake: Jongin.” He, Jongin that is, steps closer. Kyungsoo’s eyes are probably bugging out at this point. He’s not sure where to look. The silky looking, deep chocolate brown hair? The row of peaks and valleys lining his stomach? Or maybe the bulging biceps of his veiny arms. Yes. Veiny. They gave an android realistic veins.

 

“Uh…” That’s all Kyungsoo can get out. He’d always been sorta shy with people. He thought for sure that an android would be different. It isn’t. It definitely isn’t. “Uh…” He feels like an idiot, pervertedly checking out his own fucking maid robot. What kind of a start to a new relationship is that?

 

“What would you like to be called?” The android didn’t seem to care. “If you have no preference, I can always stick to master. Or, perhaps your name is better? Mr. Do?”

 

Mr. Do can’t really respond. He’s too busy yelling at himself, repeating a very, very important mantra in his head:

 

Don’t look at his dick, don’t look at his dick, don’t look at his dick. Do not look at his dick. Don’t look at his dick, don’t look at his-

 

He looks at his dick. Not so much looks as stares, really. It’s like there’s a strong magnet pulling his eyes right in the general area of the robot’s crotch. Is there a reason for a general purpose maid bot to have such a… Such a beautiful looking, realistic dick? Kyungsoo supposes that’s what he’d shelled out the big bucks for.

 

Not the dick - the human-like realness, that is.

 

He can’t not look at it, not when it’s so- so supple and hangs so prettily down his perfectly muscled thigh. A little patch of hair adorns a patch above, running up into a barely-there happy trail. Oh no, Kyungsoo thinks. Oh this can’t be good.

 

“You can touch it, if you want,” A cool voice wrests Kyungsoo from his state of utter hypnosis.

 

“I- Wh- Wha-?” The journalist’s jaw flaps futilely. Maybe talking would be easier if blood was flowing to his brain, but it’s not. The uncomfortable pinching in the crotch of his sweats tells him that it definitely is not.

 

The bot - Jongin, Kyungsoo needs to remember that - looks down his body, a mischievous little smirk crossing those perfect, rosy lips, “My penis. Cock. Dick… I can call it whatever you want, master.” He chuckles.

 

Chuckling? Tricky little smiles? What the hell kind of maid is this?! Kyungsoo huffs, realigning his brain. Okay, so thinking is still a little hard (unlike his dick which is more than a little hard) - but that’s fine! It’s fine, things are totally fine. Collecting himself, Kyungsoo finally properly addresses the bot.

 

“Um, you can call… That… Whatever you want. I- I’m sorry I’m not, um, good with introductions, I, uh…” Yup, Kyungsoo thinks. Nailing it! He takes another steadying breath and finally talks like a normal person, “I’m Do Kyungsoo, but you can call me, um…” He realizes he’d never thought that far. What should he be called? Jongin is intended to be a companion, right? Can a genuine bond form when someone has to call the other person “master” all the time? Then again, do bots even care?

 

“Just call me whatever you like. Kyungsoo-hyung is fine, really. O-or even Kyungsoo…” He’s not sure where the social norms apply with bot companions. In his limited experience, the few who’d been granted a consort citizenship either followed human rules or were inherently subservient. Kyungsoo really doesn’t think of himself as the regency master type.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin says in a cooing tone. “Cute.”

 

“Uh, right,” Kyungsoo walks a strange line between horny and weirded out. He’d feel buyer’s remorse if the android hadn’t been such an investment. Fuck buyer’s remorse, that’s for people rich enough to not wallow in denial to justify their purchases. “Let me, um… I’m gonna get you something to. To wear. You just, you can walk around a bit. Try not to touch too many things, alright?”

 

Kyungsoo practically runs to his new bedroom, throwing up the light switch and slamming the door shut. Finally alone again, he sinks onto the ground a flurry of weird emotions smacking him in the face.

 

“Okay, okay, you can do this,” He tells himself. “You- you wanted this, dammit. I- We worked hard for this. We deserve this. We deserve unconditional companionship. So- so you go out there and make friends with this robot you chickenshit!” With that, he bursts up, fiery determination reignited within him. “We are going to make friends and- and we are going to get him clothes!”

 

He marches over to the duffle bag he’d thrown onto his mattress. He’d put all of his clothes into luggage for easier access - thank god. The journalist pulls out a tee and some shorts, hoping it’d do the trick. He entertains the idea of grabbing some underwear to contain that _thing_ hanging between the droid’s legs but refrains. Something about loaning out underwear felt weird, even if it’s just a loaner pair for a robot.

 

Jongin is stretched across the couch when Kyungsoo returns. Despite his best efforts, Kyungsoo gawks. Again. The android looks stunning just casually laying on a piece of plain furniture. His toned arms hang lazily above his head, over the armrest, and one of his legs hangs off of the side while the other sticks up, butterflied out slightly. He’s basically saying “Hello human boss, here’s my robot junk, please look at it.”

 

Another wave of heat crashes down on Kyungsoo, but he reigns it in. It’s starting to frustrate him. He’s spent enough time getting his companion up and running - that means he’d lost precious unpacking time. The piles of boxes around him serve as a stark reminder that staring is for later. Maybe. Probably not? Kyungsoo isn’t sure what is and isn’t ethical in these situations, but he can’t really bring it upon himself to care. What he can do is tell the droid to put some damn clothes on.

 

“Here!” Kyungsoo tosses the bundle of clothes he’d grabbed toward the android. Jongin sits up, managing to snatch them out of the air with inhuman dexterity. He quirks a perfectly shaped, thick brow and looks at them curiously. “Clothes,” Kyungsoo elaborates.

 

“Oh, you want me to wear… These?” Jongin holds the tee in front of his face, eyes squinting as he observes it like it’s some foreign, unknown object.

 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo leaves out the “please” - he doesn’t want to sound desperate even though he really feels it.

 

“Oh- Okay,” Jongin shrugs, throwing the shirt on. It’s a bit small on him, but it’ll do. Kyungsoo had thought there’d been some programming with clothing included, but he figured he could check his concierge later. Apparently, clothes aren’t a default for this model. Weird.

 

Jongin stands up once he’s dressed, tilting his head curiously at the journalist.

 

“Awesome, now, follow me,” Kyungsoo waves the bot over, “We’re gonna start in the kitchen. Now, I have a system, so pay attention. It’s not super convenient to start, but it’s so efficient and organized in day to day life…”

 

* * *

 

“Damn, we’re making good time,” Kyungsoo beams at his kitchen. All of the dishes had already been unloaded which thrills Kyungsoo more than he thinks it should. Jongin’s tall frame and strength proved pretty damn useful. He can reach higher places without a ladder, and even the heaviest of boxes are nothing to him. For a maid bot, he’s not exactly intuitive about organization or cleaning, but Kyungsoo almost prefers it. He has fun being the boss and teaching the other the wonders of cleanliness. Once again, Kyungsoo realizes that he probably should not be as excited as he is about that kind of stuff.

 

“Yes!” Jongin nods in agreement, “So, after this…” He bites his lip in anticipation, looking at Kyungsoo expectantly.

 

Grinning ear to ear, Kyungsoo leans in, “We do the living room.”

 

Jongin blinks wordlessly for a moment, probably taking a moment to (literally) process. After a pregnant pause, the bot responds.

 

“Fun in the living room…” He muttered.

 

Kyungsoo nods emphatically, “Yeah, it’ll be super fun. Oh- I think I have a box of stuff we need in my bedroom, though. If you wanna just kind of start over there, you know- tidying a bit and organizing, I’ll be right back.”

 

“Okay!” Jongin flashes another winning smile, and Kyungsoo thinks he could definitely get used to this.

 

The journalist trots off excitedly. Living rooms are the center of the home - therefore, they’re the most satisfying to organize and decorate. His free-floating HUD TV is somewhere in the living room boxes, but he’d kept his gaming consoles separate, in his room. Those he’d driven in his car with this clothes - some of them are pretty old and he’s always nitpicky about how they’re treated. Carefully grabbing the luggage he’d padded and packed with consoles, he strode out to his living room, a spring in his step.

 

A jaunty tune leaves his lips as he hums happily. Moving with help is definitely easier. After the initial shock of having a (hot) robotic assistant had subsided, things went super smoothly. Jongin is almost too charming. It kind of shocks Kyungsoo, but at the same time, the bot’s easy to talk to. He smiles often and knows how to make a guy laugh. Something about being in the bot’s company is easy, therapeutic, even.

 

“Cool, so, these boxes actually aren’t too packed like the dish boxes,” Kyungsoo says, glancing at the half-dozen boxes sitting around his couch and TV console. “We can knock this out super fast and- Eh?”

 

He freezes. It’s like his life is a movie and somebody just hit pause. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what else to do, he’s like a deer in the headlights, eyes wide, body stiff, paralyzed in place. He’d been gone for, like, five seconds. Apparently, in that time, Jongin had shucked his shorts. It’s not just the shorts, either. Something is off about the shirt, too. It seems to have ridden up or something. Narrowing his eyes, Kyungsoo takes a closer look at the tee he’d given the android.

 

“Did you just cut my shirt?” He blurts out. Probably could’ve approached a bit less frankly, but seriously? Kyungsoo could see it, the rough hem, freshly sheared by scissors, no doubt. Jongin had, for some god forsaken reason, turned his t-shirt into a crop top. What the hell?

 

Kyungsoo can’t really be that mad about it. Not because it’s not upsetting, but because Jongin’s got some way more distracting stuff going on. With nothing covering his bottom, Jongin had gotten onto his knees and bent over, even spreading his legs. When he drinks the entire sight in, Kyungsoo feels super stupid for even making a comment about the shirt. Jongin is essentially prone, on the floor, in his living room (that they’re supposed to be cleaning, dammit).

 

“Hm?” Jongin tries to play coy, but apparently acting isn’t in his programming. He just comes across a bit shameless. The android arches his back, looking over his shoulder with a wanton expression. Yes, it’s wanton, no that is not Kyungsoo’s boner talking. Jongin speaks in a husky tone when he elaborates, “Sorry, it just looked dusty here, master.”

 

“What?” Kyungsoo is officially at a loss. SM Tech’s customer service will hear some _very_ strong words when the entire moving ordeal is over - like one star review bad! (Okay, maybe two stars, because Kyungsoo’s not a monster and Jongin _is_ high quality.)

 

Jongin’s tongue flicked out from his lips; he wiggles his hips ever so slightly, and the swinging of the member between his legs doesn’t go unnoticed by the flummoxed journalist. Kyungsoo blinks about two hundred times before he can choke out the same question again.

  
“Wh-What’s going on? What are you- what are you doing?” He asks, wondering when it got so hot in the living room.

 

“Master, it got really dusty here with you moving all of this stuff around. Why don’t you come over here and help me with it?”

 

“Where are your shorts?” Kyungsoo asks instead of dignifying the weird, robot flirtation with an answer.

 

“I dunno,” Jongin shrugs, “I tossed ‘em somewhere over there.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I look cuter without them, don’t you think?”

 

“I- I think you look fine with them.”

 

The android pouts, “Well, I like it better without them.” What the hell kind of bratty answer is that? Aren’t bots supposed to be helpful!?

 

Kyungsoo heaves a defeated sigh, “Fine, fine. As long as we get everything unpacked and organized, I don’t care what you do - or don’t wear.” He prays that placates the bot. Arguing about wardrobe is not how the journalist had anticipated spending his afternoon.

 

“What?” Jongin gets up on his knees and turns to face Kyungsoo, crossing his arms. The human immediately moves a hand to cover the bot’s lower half. He does not need to get sucked into that abyss again, nope. “What do you mean you don’t care?”

 

“Wh- Why does it matter? We have a job to do, don’t we? We can talk about more in-depth lifestyle stuff later. Right now, I just want us to get situated here-”

 

“Wait…” Jongin’s jaw drops, and his eyes narrow, “Are you… Are you actually serious?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Are you… You seriously just want me to help you… Clean and- and organize?” The android asks in apparent disbelief.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. He has to pause and think for a second. Did the maid bot really just ask if he was expected to… Clean? What he’d been purchased and programmed to do? His job?

 

“Uh… Yes?” Kyungsoo replies. He’s not sure what the android expects to hear. Maybe it’s all some obscure joke that he’s not quite in on. If that’s the case, he notes that androids have terrible senses of humor.

 

“Wh- But- but I-” Jongin, still in some sad place of utter confusion, gestures to himself repeatedly. “I- Look at me!”

 

“I- I am?” Kyungsoo neglects to mention that he’s trying to avoid seeing certain parts of the bot.

 

The bot demands more insistently,“Look. At. Me!”

 

Heaving a sigh, the human’s patience snaps. He did not sign up for this. He gets enough crap in day to day life - he wasn’t about to invite that same crap to live with him in his own home. If Jongin wants to call him master, Kyungsoo decides: he’ll act like a fucking master.

 

“Cover yourself,” Kyungsoo demanded.

 

“What?!” For some reason, the request outrages the android. Who knew they had such attitudes?

 

“I said, cover yourself. That’s an order from your m-master,” Okay, so fumbled execution on the “master” - but it’s a work in progress, Kyungsoo congratulates himself.

 

“Oh,” Jongin’s tone immediately changes. It swaps from whiny annoyance to almost a purr. “And… What if I don’t, master?”

 

Kyungsoo hadn’t thought that far. How is one supposed to discipline a naughty android? Were rogue droids a typical problem to have? How had life gotten so out of control over the course of a single afternoon?!

 

“You… Don’t… Want to find out,” Kyungsoo lies. Jongin can’t find out because not even Kyungsoo knows what the hell he’s talking about.

 

“Really?” Jongin asks, his voice entirely too low for Kyungsoo’s liking. “You won’t tell me how you’re gonna punish me?”

 

“N...o?”

 

“Guess I’ll have to be a very naughty boy to find out,” Jongin coos, hooking his fingers beneath the (newly chopped) hem of his (cropped) shirt.

 

“Why would you say that?” Kyungsoo scoffs. Jongin, in his own, stripperific world, ignores his “master”, dragging his shirt up just ever so slightly. Kyungsoo knows precisely what’s under there: beautiful, plush, perky, toned muscle. The kind that makes you want to latch on with your mouth like a damn leech and never let go. How does robot flesh taste, Kyungsoo wonders.

 

Nope, he halts his own perversion, nope, not today.

 

“Maybe I want master to come over here and punish me,” Jongin rides his shirt up a little more, “After all, I’ve been a bad- ow!”

 

Kyungsoo had panicked. He dropped his gaming bag and lunged for the nearest, throwable object he could reach. It turned out to be a boxcutter - probably not the best thing to throw at someone’s face. In his defense, that someone is a robot. He’s fine. Probably.

 

“What was that for?!” Jongin whines.

 

“What are you stripping for?!” Kyungsoo asks, throwing his hands up in exasperation. He doesn’t want to be unappreciative of eye candy, but he can only take so much. SM Tech is gonna have some serious explaining to do if _this_ is the companion they’d matched with him as a maid bot.

 

“Are you serious?!”

 

“Yes, yes I am. Do you not see all of _this_?” Kyungsoo waves madly to the boxes in the living room.

 

“Uh, do you not see all of _this_?” Jongin mimics the other but gestures to his own body.

 

“Hard not to when you’re treating my living room - which is in shambles by the way - like a goddamn strip club!”

 

“Well, I am _sorry_ for trying to explore some different ways to be sexy.”

 

“You should be sorry! Who tries to ‘explore’ sexiness when they are tasked with cleaning. I cannot sleep if I know there are still boxes out here. You are costing me sanity and pushing back the cleaning schedule!”

 

“Th- What are you talking about?! I wouldn’t need to explore anything if you just filled out your paperwork properly to tell me what you like. Or- or done the tutorial-”

 

“Fuck the tutorial! And- what do you mean ‘what I like’? Paperwork?! What the- I. Want. A. Clean. Home. And- and a nice companion. Not a nymphomaniac exhibitionist!”

 

“Once again, I would properly _know_ your fetishes if you had done anything properly! Instead I’m just- just expected to step out and- and what? Be perfect for you? Know what you want?”

 

Kyungsoo feels like he’s on the precipice of absolute madness. What about this is so hard for a super intelligent android of all things to get? He even considers that maybe he’s the lunatic here, maybe he’s done something wrong. Except, whatever paperwork nonsense and “fetishes” Jongin’s babbling about aren’t even things Kyungsoo remembers reading or hearing about. Anybody who wants an SMT android has to go through extensive training and vetting. Missing paperwork is literally impossible with how thorough their system is.

 

“What. Paperwork?!”

 

“The- Oh my god,” Jongin pinches the bridge of his nose momentarily.

 

“I didn’t know you needed to know my fetishes to help me around the house!” Kyungsoo shrugs.

 

“Help you around th- What kind of an idiot invests in a highly sophisticated, one of a kind - beautiful, if I may add - _sexbot_ to clean their house?!”

 

“I just wanted a maid- hold up, wait a minute,” Pause. Hold on just a second. Kyungsoo collects himself, reigning in his anger to replay the android’s words in his head.

 

“...Invests in a highly sophisticated, one of a kind… sexbot to clean their house…”

 

“Sophisticated, one of a kind, sexbot…”

 

Sexbot. Sex. Bot.

  
Sex robot. A robot. For sex.

 

“No, no,” Kyungsoo shakes his head. He laughs, because what else is there to do? That can’t be right, he thinks. He keeps telling himself, even saying it out loud: “That- that can’t be right. I- No, no, you’re a- you’re a maid bot.”

 

“I mean, I’m all for roleplay-”

 

“Shut up!” Kyungsoo cut Jongin off before he could spout more nonsense. He dashed toward the kitchen counter where’d thrown all of his papers. Manically, he rifles through them, scanning all of the documents to look for anything that indicated he’d received a metal prostitute.

 

“I- I, um- Jongin, what’s your model number… Thing again?”

 

Jongin heaves a heavy sigh, “The letter ‘J’ as in Jason, zero, the letter N as in Nancy-”

 

“Oh, no,” Kyungsoo’s pitch raises to almost a shrill, singsong tone. He’s not really sure what’s going on, only that he’s lost control of everything (his voice included). “Oh, no, no, no-”

 

“What?” Jongin gets off of his knees and starts striding toward Kyungsoo’s spot at the counter.

 

“No-” Kyungsoo sticks his hand out, “No, no. Horny naked robots stay over there.” He points to his couch, not bothering to look up from the documents he’s reading.

 

There it is, in black and white. Plain as day. Whether it’s invoice or a textual manual, it’s all the same thing. Every. Single. Piece. Of Paper. Denotes a very particular model of android:

  
B43K-Hyun Maidbot.

 

Every single one. Not one mentions anything even remotely close to Jongin. He’d signed for his package and even gone through the lengthy process of verifying his identity. Yet, by some freak turn of events, he’d managed to receive the wrong. Fucking. Android.

 

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo mutters.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“Wha-”

 

“You’re not my- my- you’re not my maid-bot,” Kyungsoo swears he’s on the brink of panicking; he rides that delicate line between “I’m so panicked I’m literally zen” and “I am going to jump into a volcano”.

 

“I’ve been trying to tell you, I’m not a maidbot-”

 

“I want to die,” Kyungsoo mutters.

 

“O-Okay, it’s, um, it’s not that-”

 

“Just one nice thing I wanted for myself,” The human huffs in exasperation, throwing his hands up. “One thing. Just wanted one thing to go right for me.”

 

“Hey, man, you got this nice house-”

 

“Just- just a nice, kind, reasonable, neat companion. That’s all. That’s it. It seemed- it seemed simple. I- I trusted those people and- and-”

 

“Hey!” Jongin shouts. Kyungsoo jumps, pulled out of his self-loathing soliloquy. “I…” His plush lips pout, and he looks to the ground sheepishly, “I can clean, you know.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I- I’m obviously physically capable, you know? Like, I can clean. I just… I’m not designed to- to intuit that stuff. Organizing and- cleanliness and all that,” Jongin mumbles as he makes his case (still half naked all the while).

  


“Fine,” Kyungsoo takes the offer through gritted teeth. “Fine. Just. Just clean. No- no more stripper antics-”

 

“I’m keeping the shorts off,” Jongin cuts in.

 

“-And no more bending over, waving your ass in the air or- or I dunno. No more crazy shit. Just. Clean.”

 

“Fine, fine,” Jongin holds his hands up in defeat, “Though I can’t help it if I’m effortlessly captivating. I _am_ designed to be irresistible.”

 

“Jongin.”

 

“What? I mean I’m, like, way more expensive than those maid models anyways. You should be hyped. I don’t know what you paid, but trust me, I am a steal.”

 

“You’re a steal?” Kyungsoo asks dryly. Now hardly seems like the time to make boasts.

 

“Hell yeah,” Jongin’s chest puffs up with pride, “I mean- I was seriously sought after. Though, now that I think about it… If I got swapped with some maidbot…”

 

“With _my_ maidbot?”

 

Jongin rolls his eyes, continuing, “I’m just saying… Whoever got your bot… Well, I feel bad for them. Whatever companion they got likely has a fraction of the customizability and functionality I do. They have _got_ to be pissed…”

 

* * *

 

“-re you still there Mr. Park?” The customer service lady asks.

 

“Yes,” Park Chanyeol says. Even though he’s pissed, he tries not to sound too pissed. He knows these people are just doing their jobs.

 

“Thank you for staying on the line with us. I’ve brought up your contract with us, and it appears that your model J-zero-N, G-one-N has arrived.”

 

“I-” Chanyeol inhales sharply, clenching his fists rapidly. Behind him there’s a certain someone milling about, straightening things on his bookshelf. “I have told you all many times that my- my model J-zero-N, G-one- Jongin! My Jongin is not what arrived on my doorstep today.”

 

“Are you certain, Mr. Park? It says in our record that the delivery was signed for. Did you not receive a shipment from our facilities?”

 

“I- I did receive an android. It just- It wasn’t the right one-”

  
“BRRRRRRR!” Thunderous, loud vacuuming suddenly fills the apartment.

 

“What was that?” Chanyeol hears faintly on the other side of the line. The slender bot in his living room vacuums dutifully, even bouncing along with a hummed tune as he runs the machine across the carpet.

 

“I said-” Chanyeol raises his voice to yelling, “-I did not receive the correct bot! Though all of my paperwork says I received a Jongin, I received a- a… Just a moment, please.” The tall brunette turns to the little droid cleaning his carpet and yells, “Shut that off for a second!”

 

“BRRRRRRrrrr- brr…” The vacuum turns off with a whistling wheeze noise, and the android handling it turns to Chanyeol with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“What’s your model thing again?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“I am a B-four-three-K Hyun maidbot!” The bot says obligingly. “Baekhyun, for the sake of ease.”

 

“I have a Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says into his phone.

 

“I’m sorry, that’s not a name that follows our system for identifying model-”

 

“He is a B-four-three-K Hyun model!”

 

“Oh! A B-four-three-K Hyun! Thank you for clarifying. Just one moment, please. Can you hold?”

 

“Wait, can’t you just-”

 

“Click!” The line cuts, transitioning into a soft, diluted jazz-esque tune. The hold song. The same one he’d already spent a cumulative hour or so listening to.

 

“Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud…”

 

“Master, what are you doing?” Baekhyun pipes up from the living room.

 

“Thud. Thud. Thud…”

  
Chanyeol doesn’t answer. Instead, he keeps hitting his head against his desk praying that maybe, just maybe it’ll result in a nice, easy death.

 

“M-Master, is this because of what I did earlier?” Baekhyun asks timidly.

 

“No, Baekhyun, I am not attempting a slow, sad death because you smacked me in the face,” He sighs in defeat. Chanyeol, perhaps a bit overexcited for the arrival of his sexbot, had maybe groped Baekhyun at some point shortly after their introductions. Apparently, maidbots are not programmed to take unwanted attention lightly. So much for Asimov’s first law.

 

“Thud. Thud. Thud…”

 

“Master, you’ll hurt yourself if you keep doing that,” Baekhyun chides.

 

“God I hope so,” Chanyeol grumbles. It’s not that Baekhyun is offensively bad. He’s actually pretty damn cute; the bot is slender tall, and has adorable facial features. Except, Chanyeol hadn’t paid an ungodly sum of cash for a cute, slender, tall maidbot. He’d paid for a highly customizable model, specializing in just about every sexual deed and misdeed a person could think of.

 

Needless to say, receiving Baekhyun came as a shock.

 

“Hey, Master?”

 

“What is it, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol lifts his head with a heavy sigh. He gives up on the slow, head banging death thing. He’s got a feeling it won’t keep, and quite frankly he’d like to see SM Tech burn down before departing the mortal realm.

 

“Do you have a stepstool so I can reach the cobwebs up there?” The droid asks.

 

Chanyeol sighs. Is he pissed that he received something significantly cheaper and drastically different than what he’d ordered? Of course. Did he hold that against the droid himself? Not really. It’s gotta suck to show up some place and feel unwanted. So maybe Chanyeol didn’t appreciate getting smacked in the face for a _friendly_ squeeze of the ass. Once they’d gotten past that, the maidbot and man relationship had blossomed beautifully.

 

Baekhyun cleans things. Chanyeol doesn’t. It works!

 

Plus, the “master” in question has to concede: the place does look nice.

 

* * *

 

“Kyungsoo-hyung!” Jongin’s voice echoes down the hallway. Kyungsoo had been refining thing sin the living room. The boxes had gotten emptied pretty quickly, but he’d wanted to place some stuff himself. After narrowly avoiding a complete meltdown, Kyungsoo had opted to wait a bit before calling SM Tech about their monumental fuckup. His logic is that a day won’t make much of a difference anyways; he’d rather get things done than spend the entire afternoon and evening on the phone, angry while accomplishing little to nothing.

 

With the majority of the living room knocked out, that leaves Kyungsoo’s bedroom. The human had sent the bot away as soon as possible. Shocking absolutely noone, Jongin proved to be distracting, even in his earnest attempt to be helpful. Just the mere presence of the bot draws Kyungsoo’s attention, whether he likes it or not. The curves of his body, the beautiful tone of his muscles, and his glowing skin… It hard not to look.

 

“What’s up?” Kyungsoo hollers back, nudging his antique copy of “Mastering the Art of French Cooking” into place.

 

“I got your sheets all done! And your little stuff is on the dresser, like you said!”

 

Kyungsoo sighs, eyeing the shelf of books on his TV console. Everything looks good enough - at least for the interim. Refined details can be determined later, he decides.

 

“Cool, I’ll be right there,” The human answers, hoisting himself up off of the ground. Things are coming together pretty quickly! It helps that he doesn’t have a lot of stuff, but still. He’s optimistic about getting everything done before midnight. With moving out of the way, it’ll free up time for what will probably be a lengthy call with SM, too. Excellent! Things kind of suck, but only kind of! He’s managing! Things are going okay! This is fine, Kyungsoo keeps telling himself. This is fine. Things are going to be

 

Naked. On the bed.

 

Kyungsoo freezes and his eyes widen.

 

Jongin had, in fact, put the sheets on like he’d asked. Actually, the bot hadn’t done too bad a job. The covers look perfectly smooth, and the pillows look fluffy, stacked symmetrically on either side. Kyungsoo feels like he’d appreciate it a lot more without the naked sexbot sprawled out on top of his covers.

 

Except, apparently, things can’t go okay for more than ten minutes for Kyungsoo. After all, why would things go right for him when, instead, he can have horny robots spreading their legs on his clean sheets?

 

Kyungsoo swallows hard. It’s happening again. He feels the gravitational pull of Jongin’s beauty suck him into a lecherous vortex.

 

The android had shed his homemade crop top, leaving him completely bear. He lays back nonchalantly, an arm resting under his head, stretching out his beautiful pecs, pits, and triceps. The other hangs by the side of his body, and Kyungsoo can’t help but notice the way the tip of his fingers just barely dips toward his inner thigh. Fuck.

 

Then, of course, there’s the centerpiece: his beautiful cock. It hangs between his legs, veins lining the girth. Kyungsoo’s tongue darts out from between his lips. Heknows fuck all about what goes into designing robots, but he hopes whoever created Jongin gets a massive raise. The android is stunning beyond words. He’s so effortlessly beautiful even when all he’s doing is laying there, seemingly half asleep (can robots be half asleep?).

 

Kyungsoo’s never been with an android, and his curiosity is starting to turn obsessive. He wants to run his fingers down the flawlessly muscled torso, to grope his pecs and flick his tongue across his brown nipples. What would it feel like? And, god, that cock, he wants to bury it so deep inside him that he can’t fucking breathe anymore. He wants to fuck himself on it until his legs go numb or choke on it until he’s a drooling, crying mess.

 

“Wh-What are you doing?!” Kyungsoo shouts annoyedly, snapping out of his lusty daze.

 

“What? I did what you asked,” Jongin pouts, stretching out more (and torturing Kyungsoo more). “See? Nice and tight, like you said.” He pats the sheets, using the double entendre to refer to how pristinely his bed had been made.

 

“Why are you naked?!” Kyungsoo crosses his arms, pretending he doesn’t feel the blood rushing to his crotch.

 

“I’m resting,” The android antagonizes the human even more, tucking both of his hands behind his head and spreading his legs even more widely open. Kyungsoo can just slightly see the cleft of the android’s ass from the angle, and his tongue actually twitches inside his mouth from how bad he wants to run it along the android’s perineum.

 

Cleaning, Kyungsoo tells himself. This is about cleaning, dammit.

 

“Why didn’t you just- just ask me to do something else? Why didn’t you keep your clothes on?!”

 

“Kyungsoo-hyung,” Jongin whines, “We’ve been working so much already. We’ve already knocked out so much of your stuff, and the sun’s just started setting. Can’t we take a break?”

 

“I prefer to get things done and then rest.”

 

“Oh come on. All work and no play makes Kyungsoo-hyung a dull boy.”

 

“There will be time for play later,” Kyungsoo replies with gritted teeth. Hearing Jongin refer to him as hyung is weird; he’s not sure how he feels about it. Even though it’s formal, the way it lilts off of Jongin’s tongue sounds so casual and flirty, it almost sounds worse than “master”.

 

“No,” Jongin protests, lazily turning over. With a yawn, he stretches again, arching his back and displaying his (gorgeous, delicious looking) ass brazenly to his master. “Play with me now,” He whines again.

 

The offer is more tempting than Kyungsoo wants to admit. He could skip dinner and go straight for dessert, diving into that perky, supple ass of his. Would it wiggle when spanked? How does it taste?

 

“I see the look in your eyes,” Jongin teases. “Come on,” He beckons Kyungsoo with a finger playfully.

 

“I’m going to finish the living room,” Kyungsoo chokes out the words as sweltering heat burns his face. “Y-you just. Stay there.”

 

“Kyungsoo-hyung, play with me-”

 

“Stay! Just- just stay away from me!” Kyungsoo waves a disapproving fever fervently at the android before storming off. He can feel his pants tent uncomfortably and feels forever grateful that Jongin either hadn’t seen or chose not to say anything.

 

Not today, Satan. Not today.

 

* * *

 

“What would you like for dinner, master?” Baekhyun asks from the kitchen. Chanyeol scoops his head up from its place on his desk.

 

He’d been on and off of hold for hours now. Literal hours. Every time his queue pops for the game he’s playing, the SM rep conveniently returns. The half dozen or so people he’s spoken to all say the same thing: you received your bot, are you satisfied with your bot, it was signed for, no returns or exchanges. Chanyeol, in his desperation, has started scrolling web pages for tombstones.

 

“I- I don’t know?” Chanyeol wasn’t prepared for a question like that. Dinner? The bot’s making him dinner? He supposes that is a maid-like thing to do. It’d just never occurred to him that a robot would offer since they don’t attain sustenance the same way humans do. “Improvise?”

 

“Alright!” Baekhyun replies obligingly. At least one thing is going smoothly. Baekhyun’s a bit obtuse and clumsy (he’d knocked a few things over) but he’s a doll.

 

“--Click!” “Hello, Mr. Park?”

 

“Yes, yes that’s me! I’m here!” Chanyeol sits up, not caring that he sounds pathetically desperate. At this point he just wants some kind of compensation or an admission of wrongdoing.

 

“Hello, so we’re looking at your order and it appears you got your J-zero-N-”

 

“Yes, the Jongin bot, I’m aware of what the documents say,” Chaneyeol’s face falls into a snarl. Even though the person on the other end of the line can’t see him, he hopes they can _feel_ his glaring.

 

“However, you seem to have had a mixup? What’s the mixup here?”

 

Chanyeol heaved a heavy sigh, repeating the same script he’d been reading off of all day:

 

“I received a B-four-three-K Hyun maidbot. However, it appears that the only way to discern the error is in the physical goods and the console. All accompanying paperwork has this unit listed as the J-zero-N model.”

 

“I see… I see… Hm… You see, Mr. Park, let me level with you-”

 

“Please, do,” Chanyeol groans.

 

“-Ha, yes. I understand this is frustrating. As you know, once a customer has undergone the validation and introduction process, the android can no longer be returned or exchanged for compensation.”

 

“So I’m told…”

 

“However, if we can receive definitive proof of some sort of misplacement, we may be able to arrange some other sort of compensation such as extra credits for other SM Tech products or companion mods.”

 

Compensation! There it is! The magic word! However, of course, the burden of proof is on the customer - not them.

 

“Right. How would I, um, prove the mix up, then?”

 

“I…” The phone rep sighs. There’s a brief pause, and when they start speaking again, their voice is lower - a whisper almost, “The company doesn’t obligate us to walk you through this process, but there is a way to prove the wrong unit turned up at your home.”

 

“Oh?” Now Chanyeol’s interested. He quirks an eyebrow, intrigue dripping from his tone as he responds, “I’m listening.”

 

“If you are not aware - many customers aren’t - there is a locator chip installed every single one of our SM Tech companions. While all models contain them, only higher end packages have them unlocked for owner use - otherwise they’re installed for emergency and insurance purposes.”

 

“O-Okay,” Chanyeol nods, glancing at Baekhyun who’s skimming the pantry. “So, um, the B-three-four-K Hyun maidbot. Is that one unlocked?”

 

“It is not unlocked by default, but… Hm. The system still has your model listed as the J-zero… So I can’t unlock it on my end without going into another client’s file which is not doable…”

 

“No, no of course, of course, um… Can androids activate their beacon thing?”

 

“Why yes, they can - if under duress, any model can unlock it of their own volition.”

 

“Oh! Well then- Why- Hey Baekhyun! C’mere!” Chanyeol beckons the android over. The maidbot sets down a couple of packets of ramyun, pacing over to the taller man.

 

“Yes, master?” He asks.

 

“Baekhyun, can you, like, activate your homing beacon thing?”

 

“Uh… The anti-theft emergency one? The one that pings my location?”

 

“Yeah, sure, that one!”

 

“W-well, if that’s what you want…”

 

“Good! It doesn’t automatically call the police, does it?” Chanyeol nibbles on his lip nervously.

 

“No, sir.”

 

“Nice- Did you hear that? My android’s gonna activate the beacon!” The human says into his phone.

 

“Excellent,” They respond, still hushed, “I should be able to locate them, then. We can cross reference the android location with your location. Once the beacon is activated, we can look at a location histogram and ascertain that you had not stolen this model, but it had been initially delivered.”

 

“Nice!” Chanyeol clapped, overcome with the bliss of sweet victory. “And then what?”

 

“And then, well…”

 

Uh oh, Chanyeol’s enthusiasm fizzles out; that doesn’t sound good.

 

“Well what?”

 

“Well, we still are not able to take back androids unless you intend to donate them to the repurposing cause…”

 

“Repurposing” is a nice way SM and other android manufacturers say “scrapping” or, the human equivalent: killing. Just hearing the word makes Chanyeol’s heart sink to his feet. Most unwanted bots are adopted out, fostered, or put into work. It’s not necessarily the nicest thing, but when the alternative is culling an intelligent consciousness, most people opt to just move their androids along.

 

It’s not like Chanyeol had wanted Baekhyun, but the thought of just shipping him off to get scrapped down or sending him to some home or work camp… It didn’t sit right with him. Chanyeol frowns, letting out an exasperated breath.

 

“He’s mine now,” Chanyeol says, a concession of defeat.

 

“I apologize profusely on behalf of SM Tech for this massive inconvenience. Though we cannot do anything about the android in your possession, I think we can arrange some financial compensation for the difference in your expenses.”

 

“Oh?” Money? Chanyeol likes the sound of that. He figures it’s the least he deserves. He’d shelled out a pretty penny for a fancy model and gotten one that - while adorable - did not have all the bells and whistles.

 

“There’s another compensation I would like to propose as well,” The associate on the phone says.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Well, given the… Companion type you had originally wanted, I believe we can at least in part install some of that functionality in the model you house now.”

 

“I’m, um, I’m sorry. Can you explain that further?”

 

“Mr. Park, do you know anything about our android mods?”

 

“Yes, of course,” Chanyeol nods. Android modifications are all the rage nowadays. Most people prefer getting a more bland model and modding it to their liking than getting something with in-built customization like Chanyeol had wanted. He prefers the one of a kind, unique thing - plus, the thought of modding a droid and failing terrifies him; hence the massive splurge. Figures, he thinks. He’s modding anyways.

 

“The model you have happens to be compatible with an SM developed mod that may interest you.”

 

“Is that gonna cost extra?” Chanyeol groaned. Most premier developer mods did.

 

“In your circumstance, no. It is the least we can do to remedy this grievous situation.”

 

“O-okay, fine. Um, what is it? What’s the mod?”

 

“Have you heard about our brand new Naughty Maid mod?”

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo frowns. He’s been wiping the same section of the kitchen counter for twenty minutes. He is, in fact, tired, but it’s not just that. Guilt hangs heavily in his chest. What business does he have scolding Jongin like that? At the end of the day, he’s just doing what he’s been hard-wired to do. So, okay, maybe he’s a bit bratty, but he did help when he probably could’ve just noped out and gone back into his box. And the human knows he wasn’t exactly nice either - throwing insults at him and such. He’d straight up told the android to stay away from him; he’d yelled it.

  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Kyungsoo whispers to himself. The truth is, he sorta knows, he just hates saying it is all. Kyungsoo and people had never quite mixed. He’d let people in a few times, but in the end they’d burned him in one way or another. After awhile he just decided to keep his distance. He’s got a few friends, and he does love them, but at the end of the day, he feels safest on his own.

 

Of course, nobody can live alone forever, right? An android companion seemed liked the perfect fix for that. He thought maybe humans were the problem, but an android, that would be different. They’d give him all the companionship he needed without all the mess humanity promised. Or so he’d thought.

 

Apparently, even non-humans spooked him, too. Though, in his defense, the droid has spent half his time out of the box mostly nude.

 

Feeling bad, Kyungsoo decides he can try to extend an olive branch of sorts. He’s not sure what that entails, but heading to the room is a start. He thinks maybe an apology is in order, and they can start sorta fresh. Or something.

 

“Knock. Knock.” Kyungsoo raps on the doorframe lightly, bracing himself for the sight of a very beautiful, very naked man.

 

“Hey, can we ta- what the hell are you doing?” Well, that olive branch burned up real quick. Kyungsoo’s mouth falls open with disbelief as he watches Jongin rifle through a shoebox of old pictures. The android lays on his side - still very naked, of course - fingering the photos idly.

 

“Huh?” Jongin acknowledges Kyungsoo with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“What the hell are you doing?! I- I never said you could unpack those things,” He crosses his arms indignantly.

 

“I got bored,” The droid answers with a shrug, like his lack of stimulation is an excuse for invading someone’s privacy.

 

“Wha- You are snooping through my stuff. I- What kind of a robot snoops?!”

 

“Uh, a bored one. Duh.”

 

“Okay, you know what? No. Nope, nope, put those down you just-” Frustrated, Kyungsoo hops onto his bed, scuttling over toward the uncaring, inconsiderate ho-bot. “Give those back to me.”

 

“Ah-ah. See, before I was kinda bored, but now I’m curious,” Jongin teases, sitting up so he can hold the pictures further away.

 

“I promise you there is nothing to be bored about, I just-” A short arm reaches out to no avail; Kyungsoo curses his genetics for granting him short arms. “Hey!”

 

“Hmm,” Jongin chuckles, withdrawing a photo with his free hand. “Let’s see this one- Whoa. Cute!” He laughs, his face scrunching up adorably and his shoulders shaking (not that Kyungsoo noticed or anything).

 

“Give that back!”

 

“What is with this buzz cut, though? Military enlistment?”

 

“Just- put it down-”

 

“Don’t worry, it’s cute. You’re really cute, you know.”

 

“I-” Heat rushes to Kyungsoo’s cheeks and ears, “Shut up!”

 

“Hmm… Let’s look at another one. How about… Oh, this is fun. Are you dressed up as a… Gnome?”

 

“That was for a play!”

 

“Hmm… Okay, then- Whoa, who is this?” Jongin gasps, taking out another picture. “Whoa, he’s cute. And _tall_. What’s his name?”

  


“That’s- that’s nobody. It’s nobody,” Kyungsoo finally manages to win out and snatch away a picture. He glances down at the old, grainy photo. Just looking at it makes his stomach stir with sickness.

 

“Oh, crap is that, like, an ex?” Jongin’s voiced softened, dropping his teasing tone completely. “I’m- I’m sorry I didn’t know. That’s insensitive of me-”

 

“He’s _not_ an ex,” Kyungsoo clarifies bitterly. He looks down at the picture of him and a tall, slender guy. They were still teenagers back then. Kyungsoo still remembers how small he felt when those long arms wrapped around his shoulders or waist.

 

A small frown crosses Jongin’s lips, and he lets drops the box of photos gently on the bed, giving his full attention to the human,“Then why do you seem so…”

 

“We never, um, got that far, I guess. I dunno I… I don’t know. It was years ago, really,” Kyungsoo tosses the picture carelessly aside. It’s not like that man in particular still has something on him. He’d cried and cried and cried over him for years. It’s not about the person, but something about the entire situation still leaves a hollow in Kyungsoo’s chest.

 

“What happened?” Jongin asks. Kyungsoo ventures a look at the android, and their eyes meet. Weirdly enough, despite being mechanical, a glint of human warmth glows behind his jarringly realistic eyes. Those SM Tech people are good, Kyungsoo thinks to himself.

 

“I… It’s really not a big deal, um-”

 

“Oh, come on. What’ve you got to lose? Do you think I’m gonna judge you? I mean I’m an expensive sex toy, who am I to judge people who’ve lived full lives with genuine experiences?”

 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth, and he almost retorts with “you’re more than just a sex toy” but he stops himself. The human can’t help pitying the robot when he so glibly lays out his reality like that. Instead of pitying the other, he decides to indulge the bot instead.

 

“We, um, we were close friends. There used to be a bunch of us we were like… Like a wolf pack.”

 

“But…?” Jongin quirks an eyebrow, anticipating the part of the story where everything turns to shit.

 

Kyungsoo sighs, “But, well… Things happen. People change. He and I - that guy in the picture - we, um… It’s- it’s not even a thing-”

 

“Shut up. Entertain me,” Jongin demands childishly. The stupidity manages to alleviate some of the pressure mounting on the human’s shoulders.

 

“He and I we… Always talked about how one day we’d pick up and leave this place. We made plans, we were so serious,” A wry chuckle leaves Kyungsoo’s lungs. “It was gonna be me and him versus the world, following our dreams, taking on the world. He was a musician, me a chef. We were gonna leave and never look back. Maybe change our names, even.”

 

“Sounds criminal.”

 

“Yup, totally,” The journalist laughs a little more at the dumb jab. It’s a tiny happiness, like a single flower in a field of grass, but he gladly plucks it nonetheless.

 

“And how did this story end?”

 

“Well… He did it. He actually did it. He picked up and left, without a damn trace. I mean- we knew he was alive- still is alive. He wasn’t that shady, but… He just left town one day. Didn’t even say goodbye. He went off and- and chased that dream. _Our_ dream, except… It was just his, I guess.”

 

Suddenly, a strong arm loops around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, squeezing him close. The human tenses up for a second, and his eyes blow wide open. He’s about two seconds away from clapping the bot in the face for hitting on him until he realizes that the gesture is genuine. Jongin gives Kyungsoo’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze - a simple, chaste gesture. There’s no implicit wiggle of the eyebrows or lewd comment, no whiny demands or requests. Just a wordless gesture of comfort.

 

“Did you love him?”

 

“I- I don’t know.” It feels weird to say that, Kyungsoo thinks. For a long time, he’d convinced himself that it was love between them, but was it really? “We were really young, to be honest. I think I was in love with him, but, like… Teenage love, you know? Oh, wait- I- I’m sorry, I guess you don’t, um-”

 

“It’s okay,” Jongin chuckles.

 

“Right. I guess… I think looking back on him and, like, his behavior… I projected who I wanted him to be on to him. He wasn’t a bad person, I don’t think, but looking back at it with a more sober view, he was just… Different? I guess. And, I was kind of needy, too...”

 

“If it wasn’t love, why are you so... I mean- why does this picture bother you?” Jongin asks. There’s no particular emotion outlining his tone. He doesn’t sound judgmental or upset or like he’s teasing. He just sounds curious. Kyungsoo briefly wonders if it has something to do with the limits of his emotional abilities. Or maybe he’s just a nosy shit.

 

“I mean- I… Well, okay I may have held onto that thing for… A lot longer than I should have.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And… I dunno. Like, um… Sometimes, when you live a human life, things teach you about yourself - stuff you didn’t know before. I think what hurts the most is- is what I learned from that entire event - the non-breakup - is that, well…” Kyungsoo isn’t sure why it’s so hard to put his feelings into words, but he wants to so badly. He’d never really fleshed the entire thing out in words before. All of his close friends had been around since then. Even his parents had some sort of personal stake or opinion on the matter. “I learned things about myself that I didn’t like.”

 

“Oh. Is that why you’re so cold?”

 

“Wh- I’m not cold!” The pleasantness was nice while it lasted. Kyungsoo’s face scrunches into an expression of displeasure.

 

“I’m serious! You definitely come across a bit cooly. Like you don’t want people near. Why? Are you afraid they’ll break your heart? You’ll know sides of yourself you don’t like?”

 

“Shut up, I didn’t buy you for psychotherapy,” Kyungsoo huffs, lightly shoving the other away.

 

“You didn’t buy me at all,” Jongin corrects. “You wanted a maid. But here I am.” He gestures to his body, “You’re welcome.”

 

“I- Wh- No!” Kyungsoo, in spite of his better judgment, ends up following Jongin’s hands down his body. All the bitter memories he’d been ruminating on burn up, turned into fuel for the flames licking his insides. “N-no. Shut up!” He tries to distance himself before pitching yet another tent in his pants.

 

“You know what you need?” Jongin prods even more, tickling Kyungsoo teasingly.

 

“The last thing I want to know is what _you_ think I need,” He retorts.

 

“You need fun,” The droid elaborates anyways.

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Uh-huh.”

 

“I’m serious!” Jongin bursts upright, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hands, “When’s the last time you did something fun?”

 

“Stop talking like you know my entire life. We met hours ago!”

 

“Okay, but… Am I wrong?”

 

“I-” The journalist pouts for a second. Okay, so maybe he does kind of stay in a lot. Perhaps he forgets to text his friends for days at a time and, just maybe, he’s cancelled plans out of a lack of willpower to go outside. But, like, it’s not that bad! He has fun in his own way! His job is fun! He gets to go to restaurants of all kinds and write about them; judging people and their food is almost too fun.

 

“See, that’s the ‘he’s right’ look you’ve got on your face.”

 

“No, it’s not, shut up!”

 

“Come on, play with me,” Jongin shakes Kyungsoo’s hands as he whines. “Play with me, it’ll be fun!”

 

“I- I still have stuff to organize-”

 

“You’re lying! Is that what you do to your friends, too? Do you lie and say you’re busy when you’d really just rather stay at home?”

 

“No!” Yes, he thinks. “Well, I mean… Everyone does it sometimes, but-”

 

“Ah-ha!” Jongin sounds way too satisfied at being right, and Kyungsoo questions who the hell had the bright idea to make an android with sass. “Play with me, come on. It’ll be fun!”

 

“Seriously? What are you, a child?”

 

“Why, you into ageplay?” The sexbot quirks an eyebrow which makes Kyungsoo terrified to think: he’s seriously asking that question.

 

“Jesus- No. Do _not_ call me daddy. Can I do that? Can I, like, blacklist words?”

 

“Soft ban, yes. Hard block? Not via verbal command.”

 

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo answers, unamused. “Wait- So I can actually like… Police what you say?” Getting Jongin to shut the hell up? Now that’s a prospect that the journalist finds appealing.

 

Jongin sulks, crossing his arms in front of his (absolutely gorgeous) chest, “Y-yeah…” He says, sounding dejected.

 

Kyungsoo’s mouth falls into a frown, and he immediately feels another dagger of guilt stab him. Way to be tactful, he chides himself. It can’t be pleasant knowing your free will can be stripped at the whims of some fickle human. It quickly occurs to him that joking about it is kind of a dick move - to put it lightly.

 

The human makes an attempt at an apology, “S-sorry, that was, um-”

 

“No, no, it’s, um, it’s fine,” Jongin cuts him off. His chocolate brown eyes fall onto the blanket under him, like the generic chevron print of the duvet is the most interesting thing in the world. “I’m supposed to be your ideal companion. I’m actually the most customizable android SM has developed. You’re entitled to alter me any way you see fit- encouraged to, even.”

 

“I-” Kyungsoo sighs. How did he end up in a situation like this? How did he go from excited owner of a new(ish) home to having a heart to heart with a sexy naked robot on his bed? “I don’t want you to change.” The words kinda drop without him thinking, and for some reason, they embarrass the hell out of the human. Heat prickles his cheeks and ears, and he screams to himself internally: what the hell was that?! What is this, a chick flick?

 

Apparently, the unintentionally corny line totally enraptures Jongin, and he perks back up to his obnoxiously adorable yet sexy self in seconds.

 

“Really?” The bot asks hopefully.

 

“Don’t- don’t get too excited,” The human immediately tries to do damage control.

 

“So you do like me. Even though you didn’t order me-”

 

“Wh- Did you think I didn’t like you?”

 

“Well, yeah. I mean, you were pissed when you found out I wasn’t your maidbot…” The android chuckles sheepishly.

 

“Of course I was pissed. I went through a lengthy process to- to get something and I got something completely different. That doesn’t mean it’s like… Personal.”

 

“You keep sending me away like you don’t want to see me.”

 

“You keep stripping,” Kyungsoo answers bluntly.

 

“No offense, but your clothes are pretty frumpy. They do nothing for my body, I had to intervene.”

 

“Did you? Did you, really?!”

 

“How else am I supposed to get you to play with me? I’m happy to help around your house, but, well…” Jongin looks Kyungsoo up and down, and the human immediately gets a bad feeling looming over his head.

 

“Well, what?”

 

“Well, you go on about how I wasn’t what you expected… Maybe you weren’t what I expected!”

 

“Oh boy,” Kyungsoo just prepares himself, he has the ill feeling that nothing he says is gonna stop Jongin from blabbing about his android woes.

 

“I am the most stunning, high tech, state of the art model that SM Tech has ever developed. Do you know what I’m capable of?”

 

“No…?”

 

“No, you don’t! And- and you didn’t even bother to see, either! I saw the compact concierge thrown on top of a box-”

 

“It’s on the kitchen counter now-”

 

“I am making an effort to- to be a good companion, but what about you?! You don’t even know a- a fraction of...”

 

Kyungsoo feels guilty. Really, really guilty. Not because of what Jongin’s saying or anything.  Maybe the droid’s words would affect him if Kyungsoo was actually listening. Except, the human isn’t. His eyes maybe kind of sorta… Drifted a bit. He can see the android passionately making his case, his arms whipping and waving around animatedly as he lays out his woeful sexbot manifesto. However, the words aren’t exactly hitting his ears - they’re sort of muffled instead, dulled. The magnet in Jongin’s dick had once again pulled in Kyungsoo’s eyes, and it shows no sign of releasing its beguiling hold any time soon. His tongue even darts out from between his lips again - woops. God, does he want to close them around that beautiful, thick cock. Jongin’s got a bigger build, too; Kyungsoo can’t help but think about how big that cock would feel in his hands - how little Jongin would make him feel wrapped around him, on top of him.

 

“...nd you can’t even find it in your heart to give me something cute to wear-”

 

“Fine,” Kyungsoo blurts out. He’d said it before even thinking about it - about even speaking or verbalizing anything.

 

“Wh- Really?” Jongin’s impassioned expression of indignation fell into one of puzzlement, “W-wait, fine what?”

 

“F-Fine, I”ll… Play with you,” Kyungsoo wonders if he’s having an out of body experience because he absolutely did not just say that. Right? “If- If it’ll shut you up, I’ll just, um-”

 

“Finally!” Jongin hops up again (his heavy looking dick swinging with his body) and claps, “Oh- Oh lemme get the concierge- trust me! You’re gonna have so much fun!”

 

“O-Oka-” The human can’t even finish his affirmative response before the android bolts off of the bed to grab the concierge tablet thing. “Oh, no.” Kyungsoo mutters to himself.

 

Like a boisterous puppy, Jongin bursts back in with a cheeky smile, tossing the tablet at Kyungsoo as he jumps back onto the bed. The less than coordinated journalist practically sends the tablet flying across the room but saves it in the nick of time.

 

“Alright,” Kyungsoo bites his lip nervously, looking dubiously at the android who’d taken a neat, criss cross sitting position across the bed. “Okay, let me, um… Start this thing, I guess.” With a nervous sigh, he taps the tablet.

 

Immediately, the screen lights up, the text across it reading: “Welcome to your compact concierge. Please verify your identity…” Kyungsoo follows the prompts like he had before, grateful that the tablet doesn’t require nearly as much setup as the box did.

 

“Oh- Oh god, menus- menus!” Kyungsoo exclaims when the thing finally hits it’s main screen. Jongin wasn’t kidding: there are a ton of options. Like. A ton. Kyungsoo taps one, and dozens of little options shoot out from the little icon. “What the…”

 

“You really shouldn’t skip the tutorial,” Jongin says matter of factly.

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Whatever. I’ll, um, figure it out. Okay… Looks like a lot of this is, um, psycho… Logical? Oh god- There’s a lot under temperament. And traits? Is that different- What are these…”

 

“Honestly, that’s the stuff that gets complicated,” The android waves dismissively, “That’s not really fun, anyways. I mean, there are some presets that just embellish on my latent personality - like roleplay, kind of. You should start with those.”

 

“Um… Okay?” Kyungsoo has a bad feeling about it - the word “roleplay” highkey terrifies him - but he abides. He’s been sort of a prick and, honestly? The distraction is welcome. Maybe messing around with settings and customization will keep his eyes away from the black hole that bot calls a dick.

 

The human navigates to a tab called “Psyche Presets: Accessory Temperaments”. He’s glad he’s a damn journalist, otherwise half the language used would probably confound him. SM sure loves big words, apparently. Without really looking, he taps the first thing he sees. What’s the worst that can happen? Trial and error has yet to get Kyungsoo killed; he figures it won’t fail him in this endeavor. Most likely.

 

A gasp sounds out from the other side of the bed, and Kyungsoo immediately regrets his life decisions.

 

“What angel wakes me from my flowery bed?” Jongin asks breathily.

 

Kyungsoo looks over with a look of utter horror on his face. Jongin looks absolutely enchanted, as if he’s just seen the meaning of life or a trillion dollars laid out just for him. Uh-oh.

 

“Wh… What did you just say to me?” The human asks.

 

“I pray thee, gentle mortal, sing again,” The android practically begs, clutching his heart.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes dart to his tablet to see highlighted in the list is the selection: “Shakespearean Romance”.

 

“Nuh-uh,” The human grunts, immediately scrolling to pick something - anything - other than what he’d just selected.

 

Timidly, Jongin leans forward to reach toward Kyungsoo, “Mine ear is much enamored of thy no-”

 

“Shut up. No, it’s not,” Kyungsoo kicks the other’s hand away as he taps something else blindly.

 

Jongin pauses, blinking rapidly for a few seconds, and Kyungsoo’s shoulders sag with relief. He gets to enjoy his feeling of security for about five seconds before Jongin moves his hand elsewhere.

 

“What the-” Kyungsoo yelps, jumping up when Jongin grabs his foot. His fucking foot. “What the hell are you-”

 

The android yanks his human’s ankle forward, throwing off his sock. Kyungsoo freezes, completely paralyzed with fear. He realizes that this is definitely what it feels like to be a deer in the headlights. Except instead of seeing a massive, metal death machine racing toward him, he sees an erotic robot’s lips descending on his foot.

 

“Your feet are so small and cute,” Jongin coos, diving in to kiss the bottom of Kyungsoo’s foot like some famished person would a christmas dinner.

 

“Oh- Oh my god-” Kyungsoo writhes beneath the freaky, ticklish ministrations of the other. He feels lips close around his toe, and at that point he hits his limit. “Nope! Nope, nope, nope-” The highlighted text on the screen reads plain as day: “Foot Fancier”. Fancier? More like freak.

 

“Ff- That tickles- Stop- stop that,” The human wiggles as he taps the next option. Sure, not reading may not be the smartest thing, but he decides that nothing can possibly be more horrific than Jongin giving his toes a blowjob.

 

Jongin stops, and Kyungsoo’s entire body relaxes, sagging into the mattress beneath him.

 

“Oh, thank god,” The journalist sighs with relief. Nothing could possibly be worse than the foot fetish.

 

“Smaaaackk!!”

  
Except getting smacked square in the face by a very muscular robot.

 

“Turn over, bitch boy,” Jongin grunts gutturally. He doesn’t really wait for Kyungsoo to comply, roughly grabbing his shoulder and flipping him over.

 

“O-Ow!” Kyungsoo is still reeling from the smack to the face, gasping for air, “Ow! You- You smacked me dead in the face. What the he-”

 

“Did I say you could talk?” The android takes a fistful of the journalist’s hair, shoving his face into the pillows underneath.

 

Kyungsoo’s glad he’d held onto the tablet for dear life - he starts tapping violently. He was so, so wrong about the foot fetish. Suddenly, the freaky, wet feeling of Jongin licking his toes is like a happy, nostalgic memory. Oh, what fun times they had just minutes ago! Jongin, sucking on Kyungsoo’s toes. Kyungsoo, writhing because it felt really weird and tickled him. Good times!

 

“Whah the fug ih thih?!” Kyungsoo groans, muffled by the pillows.

 

“Don’t act like you don’t know,” Jongin roughly gropes Kyungsoo’s ass, grinding his hips into the human’s, “You want this cock, don’t you, you little bitch?”

 

Kyungsoo manages to wiggle enough to get his face out of the pillows. Gasping for air, he searches for wherever the hell the “return to default” button is. Squinting at the screen, he sees precisely what had prompted a literal smack in the face: “Bully 1”. Bully 1? Does that mean there are more bully settings?

 

“Answer me bitch boy!”

 

Kyungsoo seriously questions the programmer who came up with the pet name “bitch boy” - it’s hardly threatening, and honestly if he wasn’t being pinned down by a very frustrating android, he’d probably laugh. Then it occurs to him that these temperament things are just “accessories” - does that mean Jongin is the one who’d picked out “bitch boy”? Something about the idea is weirdly fitting to Kyungsoo. Of course he’d choose something that dumb.

 

“I’m- Lemme change the setting,” The human groans.

 

Jongin roughly grinds his hips forward again, and Kyungsoo’s entire body tenses for a second. Fuck. That’s nice. A sweet, tingling sensation runs down his body, accompanied by a shudder.

 

“Change the setting? Don’t act like you don’t love it rough. I can see it in your eyes. And the way you lick those dick-sucking lips of yours.”

 

“My what?!”

 

“Don’t talk back!” Jongin lifts his hand.

 

“Smack!!” Another loud smack echoes in the bedroom, this time the hand landing roughly on his ass.

 

Kyungsoo inhales sharply and his legs clench. Nope, he tells himself. Nope. Not today, Satan. Not like this. He is not about to get off like this- or at all! He is definitely not thinking about getting off and does not, in fact, like it rough. Should the matter ever be brought up in front of a judge and jury, it can never be proved!

 

Shaking the distracting shivers down his spine away, Kyungsoo determinedly finds the “Restore to Default” button - a tiny little circle all the way in a remote corner of the screen. He taps it, and everything quiets for a second.

 

Then two seconds. Three… The seconds tick on for what feels like eons until finally, Jongin dismounts. Kyungsoo gets up, scowling indignantly at the android who, contrastingly, sits in his neat cross-legged position again. Jongin looks down at his hands in his lap.

 

More time passes until, finally, the android breaks the silence.

 

“Sorry…” He says sheepishly. “About that…”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, just responding with a glower.

 

Jongin tries again, looking Kyungsoo in the eye this time, “Sorry for, um… You know… Slapping you… In the face, and stuff…”

 

“Stuff? Like molesting my toes?!”

 

“Yeah, that, too, I guess… But, like, mostly smacking your face and stuff…” Jongin nibbles on his thick lower lip nervously. “Eventhoughyoulikedit…”

 

“What was that?” Kyungsoo’s eyes go wide. Did he hear what he just thought he heard?

 

“Nothing!” Jongin chirps, sitting up straighter, “So, instead of messing with my p ersonality, why not try some physical stuff! That’s more fun, anyways!”

 

“I feel like maybe playtime is over,” Kyungsoo replies. He can’t handle any other surprises smacking him in the face - literally and figuratively.

 

“Wh- No, come on. Please,” Jongin whines, bouncing up and down, “Please? Please, please, please? Trust me it’s way better and I won’t touch you! I’ll stay right here,” He pats his bare, incredibly well defined thighs chipperly.

 

Before he can get sucked into the junction between the android’s thighs, Kyungsoo glances pointedly at the tablet again. He supposes that - out of sheer boredom and a penchant for exploration - he can give the customization thing another chance. Sighing in defeat, he taps out of the entire “Psyche” section.

 

“Fine, fine. I’ll just um-”

 

“Yes! You won’t regret it, I promise. It’s so fun,” Jongin scooches across the bed until he’s close enough to look at the tablet over Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

 

“What happened to staying over there?!”

 

“After last time, I think maybe you’ll want my help. Anyways, like I said, I promise I won’t touch you,” The droid holds his hands up to illustrate his point.

 

“Fine,” Kyungsoo accepts through gritted teeth. Jongin has a point: doing things solo had gotten the human literally slapped. Maybe some guidance would help.

 

“Okay, well, um- Where do I start?”

 

“Hmm… Oh, this is fun,” Jongin takes the liberty of reaching in front of Kyungsoo, tapping an icon under the “Physical” tree that reads “Sensitivity Settings”.

 

“Whoa,” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows when another list of menus pops up - along with a map of the android’s body to the other side. “What’s all this?”

 

Jongin grins, pointing to things on the screen, “This is my sensitivity map. See these highlighted spots here?” He gestures to the little chart depicting his body. What looks like a thermal image covers the chart. The majority of his body appears rather “cool” save for a few splotches of bright red. “These are my ‘hot spots’ - my sensitive spots. By default, it’s all pretty normal as you can see. Nipples, dick, inside of the wrist, earlobe…”

 

“Huh,” Kyungsoo grunts. It’s kind of interesting.

 

“Now, if you tap this,” Jongin presses a button labelled “Customize Hot Spots” - the screen changes slightly, centering the body chart and making the menus beside it disappear. “You can change my hot spots. They all default to what’s comparable to humans, but you can actually make all of my hot spots, like, white hot. You can also cool them off completely or-” He taps randomly on what had been a cool spot on his shoulder, “-add new ones.”

 

“Wait, did you just-” Kyungsoo glances at the spot above Jongin’s collarbone that had just gone red on the screen. “Does that mean that…” His hand lifts unconsciously, reaching out toward the spot.

 

Jongin chuckles - and Kyungsoo swears it almost sounds embarrassed. Still, the android tilts his head, baring his neck and shoulders up as an offering.

 

“Touch it,” He invites the human.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes dart between Jongin’s face - slightly flushed and almost bashful looking - and the newly created spot on his shoulder. Hesitantly, the human reaches out until it reaches the patch of skin just above the bot’s collarbone. Gingerly, Kyungsoo touches it, eyes fixed on Jongin’s face to read his reaction.

 

“Oh come on, you can touch it more than that,” Jongin jokes. Even though he tries to sound confident, Kyungsoo detects a note of huskiness - at least, he thinks he does.

 

Swallowing down the weird nervousness that’d lodged in his throat, Kyungsoo touches the spot again. He strokes little circles on the patch of skin, gently massaging it. It really does feel human which fascinates the journalist even more. He’s pretty sure that if he saw Jongin in public, he’d never know that he was an android.

 

“Shit,” Jongin tenses up, inhaling sharply. His lips press together, and his brows knit into an almost pained looking expression. Kyungsoo can feel the other shiver beneath the simple care given by his thumb.

 

“Whoa,” Leaves the human’s lips without warning. He snaps them shut, embarrassed that something so little yet perverse fascinates him so much. He jabs his thumb into the spot, looking closely to see what reaction it’ll elicit.

 

“Ff-hh-” Jongin gasps, and his entire body stutters. His eyes blow open, and he hastily reaches for the screen, “Okay! Alright, now you get how that works-” He taps a button on the screen, undoing the self-made hot spot rapidly. “-you can also adjust existing hot spots, like I said. Here.” He taps something else, and the chart changes. It’s titled “Hot Spot Sensitivity Customization”. Jongin taps another hot spot - a nipple - and a slider appears.

 

“Huh,” Kyungsoo grunts. “So I can just… Slide this and… Make it more or less sensitive.”

 

“Mhm!” Jongin nods, his cheery demeanor returning quickly. “Some people love, like, super sensitive companions.”

 

“So… What happens if I turn this all the way up?” Kyungsoo asks, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“If you turn it all the way to white, I’ll come like,” Jongin snaps, “That. Like just playing with it a little will make me blow my load.”

 

“Damn,” Kyungsoo eyes the nipple again. “What happens if I cool it off so to speak?”

 

“Then it’s way harder to make me come,” The droid laughs. “Turning it to black actually turns it off completely. Like, I’ll just not even feel anything.”

 

“That kinda sucks. So you can’t come, period?”

 

“Nope! But there’s also a separate setting for coming, too. You can deactivate it.”

 

“Wh- No fucking way,” Kyungsoo reels back in disbelief.

 

“Psh, of course you can! Do you know how many fuckers get a sexbot just so they can jack the sensitivity up while disabling their ability to come?”

 

“Oh, God. That’s… Extreme,” Just thinking about it legitimately terrifies the human. He can’t imagine being sentenced to an existence like that - just being edged forever.

 

“Yeah, well, that’s what we’re here for,” Jongin shrugs, “We exist to indulge the extremes that humans cannot and should not endure.”

 

Yikes, Kyungsoo thinks. Whether he’d meant it or not, Jongin painted the life of a sexbot in a pretty grim light. Of course the people who ordered those things are freaks. What kind of a sex-crazed lunatic would want a companion dedicated to specialized fucking?

 

What sort of depraved animal would ever want that kind of thing?!

 

* * *

 

“They said you need to rest in your console,” Chanyeol says to his maidbot who’d just finished cleaning the kitchen.

 

His ramyun concoction had been surprisingly yummy despite the threadbare sustenance the bachelor keeps at the ready. By adding some unique blend of spices and leftover meat, the maid had turned ramyun from average to delicious! Being a bachelor, Chanyeol despises cooking just for himself. He figures: why keep food and cook when all the take-out places within a five-kilometer radius know him by name?

 

Sure, they’d only gotten to that point because of his refusal to properly cook - but that’s beside the point! Except, now he has a maidbot. Those worries are far behind him, and despite his dissatisfaction earlier, he’s actually kind of jazzed about all the home-cooked meals he’s gonna have. There’s just one thing left before he can settle into his new life of human-robot companionship.

 

“Oh, for the mod, right?” Baekhyun asks, untying the apron he’d had around his waist. (Chanyeol didn’t even know he owned an apron, let alone where the droid found it.)

 

“Mhm! Apparently, it’s pretty big, so you’ll have to sleep for awhile. Is that okay?”

 

“Fine by me!” Baekhyun obliges, crossing over the kitchen toward his console in the living room. “Oh! Wait, before I rest- is there anything else I can do for you, master?” He asks, looking over his shoulder.

 

Chanyeol shakes his head, “Nah, you’re fine.”

 

“And one more thing: what would you like your wake up time to be?”

 

“Wake up time?” The human tilts his head curiously.

 

“Of course, master. I ought to be done before the morning, and it’s customary for maidbots to provide the most pleasant waking experience possible. A smooth morning is essential to a well run household!”

 

“Oh, uh… Just wake me up at eleven tomorrow - if I’m not up!” It’s a weekend, so Chanyeol figures the later wake up time should be alright.

 

“And any special requests for your wake up, master?”

 

“Uh… No? Just, um, do it nicely, I guess? Don’t yell or anything?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Baekhyun turns and bows, “I’ll be receiving the modification, then. Have a good rest of your evening.”

 

“Right,” Chanyeol nods. The more he looks at him, the cuter that bot gets. This might not so bad after all, he muses.


	2. Fabrication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // WARNINGS: NSFW/sexually explicit content, android sex, urethra sounding

Kyungsoo’s mouth makes a large “O” shape as he explores the universe of customization at his fingertips. He runs his finger along a color wheel, watching in absolute wonder as Jongin’s eyes change color according in real time with the movement of Kyungsoo’s finger.

 

“This hazel is really pretty with your skin coloring,” Kyungsoo mutters. After getting over the initial, spooky unknown, he’d acclimated himself to the customization. It helps that Jongin had guided him onto more superficial, cosmetic things - as opposed to weird sexual stuff. Kyungsoo had played with the android’s hair (even giving him a mullet) and adjusted his skin tone. (Though he refuses to acknowledge it out loud, he did leave Jongin’s skin just ever so slightly darker.) 

 

He’d come to the conclusion that, no matter what you do to Jongin, he’s absolutely stunning. Even with a platinum blond mullet or satanic red eyes, he looks gorgeous. It’s almost grating to Kyungsoo at this point. 

 

“Yeah, I like the hazel, too,” Jongin agrees, an entirely too charming smile fixed on his lips. Ever since they’d gotten into the more benign customization, he’d transitioned into a sort of docility. He’s still a shithead, in Kyungsoo’s opinion, but being “played with” as he says has, apparently, satisfies him to some degree. He’s less overtly bratty, and he hasn’t made a move on the human. Kyungsoo counts his blessings where he can get them. He also labors very, very hard to keep his eyes from doing long walks down the droid’s body or fixating on his pretty penis.

 

“It looks more natural and pops out with your skin,” Kyungsoo nods in agreement.

 

“I like the more natural look of it. The ice blue is cool, but it looks so…”

 

“Robotic?” The human drops the word from his mouth thoughtlessly. He’d been doing that a lot, hadn’t he? Blubbering stupidly, that is.

 

Luckily, Jongin takes it well, nodding with a chuckle, “Yeah, you could say that. I guess I like looking natural… It’s kind of an android complex, I think.” He admits.

 

“Huh,” Kyungsoo grunts. He rapidly changes the subject, picking a deep, coffee brown color on from the picker on the screen, “Well, I like this better. I mean- You look fine with whatever, but I feel like this looks like… You.” The “You” Kyungsoo refers to is dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, along with dark olive skin, of course.

 

“So… Basically how I came. With slightly darker skin?” Jongin teases, quirking an eyebrow.

 

Another assault of prickling heat attacks Kyungsoo’s cheeks, and he sputters out, “Wh-what? That’s how you came.”

 

“Uh-huh, sure it was,” The droid winks. Kyungsoo shoves the other’s shoulder lightly, hoping he’ll fall over and shut the hell up. Unfortunately neither happens, and instead Jongin just laughs, clapping humoredly.

 

“What is so funny?” Kyungsoo asks, his face scrunched in an irritated glare.

 

“Oh, please. What’s the matter Mr. ‘I Just Want A Maidbot’? You afraid I’ll catch you having fun? Oh, no! The humanity!”

 

“Wh- Why do you act like I just perpetually have a stick up my ass?!”   
  


“You’d probably loosen up a bit if there was actually something up your ass.”

 

“Wow, you’re so funny,” Kyungsoo mocks, narrowing his eyes at the bot. “Fuck off I will have fun.”

 

“You’re already having fun!” Jongin throws his hands up, “Why can’t you just admit that?!”

 

“Shut up and let me customize your, uh…” Kyungsoo taps around the physical tab without actually reading anything. Not like that’d gone wrong before or anything. “Oh, god.”

 

“Hm?” Jongin raises his eyebrows and leans over to look on the screen. A devilish smile spreads across his lips, and he looks at Kyungsoo like a dog who’d just eaten the family cat and had zero regrets.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Didn’t say anything.”

 

“Just. Shut up.”

 

“I say nothing, I know nothing…”

 

“Shut the up!”

 

“Shut the what?” Jongin giggles.

 

“I- I am so done with this thing. How do I turn this off?!”

 

“Oh come on!” Jongin shoves Kyungsoo playfully. Still grinning, he scoots further across the bed, spreading his legs wide open. “The penis customization is, like, the best part! No other bot has the depth that I do. You can even adjust the veins.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively to punctuate the point.

 

Kyungsoo looks down at the tablet he’s holding in absolute terror. There it is, blown up in technicolor, high-definition: Jongin’s penis. Next to it, myriad little options and menus are listed: “Veins” is in fact one of them, along with coloration, birthmarks, and, of course size. In an act of utter betrayal, the human’s eyes shoot to the android’s penis. It already looks so perfect, who would want to change it? Only a crazy, demented pervert would dream of changing an android’s penis specs.

 

Before he knows it, Kyungsoo’s looking down at the size screen. How did that happen?

 

“I- I need to turn this thing off,” The human insists, trying to ignore the heat pooling at his groin. 

 

“Come on!” Jongin chuckles. He rests his hands behind him, leaning back so even more of his glorious body is on display.

 

“I’m serious. How do I- Where’s the-”

 

“Kyungsoo-hyung.”

 

Fuck, there it is. Jongin’s tone changes; it drops into something much softer and infinitely more tempting. All traces of teasing and humor are gone, replaced with transparent intent to seduce. And it’s working, too.

 

“What?”

 

“Come on,” The android says again. This time, it sounds very, very different. “I’m serious, you need to loosen up. Have some fun with me.”

 

“I just need to- to turn this off,” Kyungsoo says to Jongin - well, more like Jongin’s penis. He’s still staring at the damn thing.

 

“Kyungsoo-hyung,” Jongin sits up straighter, looking the human in the eye (or, well, trying to - Kyungsoo’s eyes are still a bit busy). “I’m serious. I know we don’t know each other well, but… You’re a good person. You’re sweet and funny in your own way, but I think you kind of take yourself too seriously sometimes.”

 

“Huh?” Kyungsoo manages to wrestle his gaze away from the android’s crotch to meet the other’s eyes. “We’ve only known each other for a little bit, and I’ve been kind of a dick to you half of this time.”

  
“You’re a bit fiery, I like it,” Jongin says bluntly, shrugging. “My point isn’t that we’re B-F-Fs or anything. It’s just that… I dunno… I guess I just think that you owe it to yourself to relax a bit. Loosen up. Have fun with an extravagantly crafted android that you didn’t have to pay for. What’s the harm in it?”

 

“I… Well, I…” He actually has a good point, Kyungsoo thinks. What  _ is  _ the harm in it? It’s not like the police are gonna kick his door in for messing around with an android’s settings. He’d gotten pretty much all of his unpacking done - only organizing was left. Why is he so afraid of Jongin, then? Is it some subconscious weirdness about banging an android? Or maybe it all seems way too unreal - having a stunning mandroid just there, ready, willing, and enthusiastically happy to service him. All of these questions buzz around Kyungsoo’s head, but the realization dawns on him that the answer is even simpler than that:

 

He’s afraid he’ll like it.

 

Whether out of some stubborn compulsion to always be right or some other lingering fear - Kyungsoo admits to himself that he doesn’t want to like it. He doesn’t want to have fun. Jongin’s words before ring out in his head:

 

_ “Is that why you’re so cold?” _

 

The human loathes the fact that a naked sexbot, of all sentient beings, is the one who’d made him realize that, yeah, maybe he is a bit cold. Why not loosen up? Why not give into temptation, just this once?

 

“Fine,” Kyungsoo concedes. Jongin parts his perfect lips to mount a snarky response, but Kyungsoo cuts him off, “Just to shut you up.” Just because he’ll admit defeat to himself doesn’t mean Jongin gets it that easy.

 

“Hm,” The human grunts, looking at the screen again, “There is a lot of options… Damn.”

 

“I’m curious to see what you like,” Jongin comments, his tongue flitting out from between his lips.

 

“So- Okay… Looks like this is for- Oh!” The screen changes as Kyungsoo taps curiously, “This adjusts… Length. Hm.” Of course, his treacherous brain’s first thought is: how big can it get? 

 

As if sensing the human’s thoughts by clairvoyance, Jongin remarks, “There’s a limit as to how big the remote concierge can make it since bigger sizes require extra tissue to be printed. It can literally be like a third leg, though-”

 

“Okay, gross!” Kyungsoo cuts him off. The brief flash of the mental image terrifies him and he rushes to revert the subject. “So this is… Just length alone?”

 

“Yeah, you can do length and girth separately or together - there’s like a locked proportions screen somewhere.”

 

“Huh…” Kyungsoo taps through a few menus until reaching the proportional screen. As hilarious as the thought is, he’s not interested in turning Jongin’s dick into a pencil or beer can. “Okay. Huh? What’s this?”

 

“Hm? What’s it say?” Jongin asks from his end of the bed.

 

“It’s, like, a checkbox that says ‘knot’ - what does that mean?”

 

“Ahh,” The bot nods knowingly, “Well, what do you know about dogs? Or, like, furries?”

 

“I regret ever asking,” Kyungsoo replies, quickly ousting any idea of ever checking that box or googling the word ‘knot’ again. “So I guess I just…” He eyes the little slider next to the screen dubiously. “Oh-” Upon tapping it, another three sliders appear. “Oh god. There’s an adjustment for both proportions, hard and-”

 

“Flaccid, yes,” Jongin nods.

 

“Please never say that word again,” Kyungsoo winces. Flaccid has got to be one of the ugliest words he’s had the displeasure of hearing. 

 

“What? Some people like showers, some like growers. That’s not even getting into the balls-”

 

“I like it when my androids are quiet,” Kyungsoo remarks dryly.

 

Jongin simply sticks his tongue out tauntingly.

 

Kyungsoo hovers a finger over the “dual proportions” slider anxiously. He glances between Jongin’s legs again, interest gradually pulling him to the dark side. It’s so weird and dirty and surreal, yet incredibly intriguing at the same time. He wants to do it so bad, to see just how big Jongin can get, to watch that delicious looking cock transform in front of him. It’s so weird and sort of fucked up, but Kyungsoo can’t help that he has a bit of a dark side. He’s no serial killer, but he feels just as freaky as one when he acknowledges just how dirty his thoughts usually are.

 

“Do it,” Jongin dares the other with a flirty chuckle. The fucker. “Come on, I know you want to. Just do it.” He lifts a beautifully shaped eyebrow.

 

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

 

“I don’t mind if you change it,” Jongin ignores the human’s protest, “Promise I won’t be offended.”

 

“I… Isn’t that… Kinda wrong?” 

 

“If it was wrong, why would they add it? And why would I encourage you to do it?” Locking eyes with Kyungsoo, Jongin sits upright. He plants one of his feet on the bed, exposing himself even more. With Kyungsoo’s undying attention, the android walks his fingers slowly down his torso. No, not slowly. Agonizingly. Torturously. All the while, his dark orbs never leave Kyungsoo’s face.

 

The android’s fingers run down his flawlessly formed torso - taking detours between the peaks and valleys of his abdominals - until finally landing at his pelvis. From there, they drop unceremoniously between his thighs. That’s where they stay. 

 

“Go for it, Kyungsoo-hyung. It’ll be fun,” Jongin encourages again in a husky tone.

 

Kyungsoo’s tongue darts out momentarily. When he collects it - along with his thoughts - he blinks rapidly, reminding himself that there is a world that exists outside of Jongin’s pelvic area.

 

“Fine, fine,” The human says rushedly. His crotch hurts at this point. The mildly warm sensation had evolved into full blown, raging fire, and it’s getting to the point that it actually hurts. Heaving a sigh, Kyungsoo glances down on his tablet, pressing his finger on the stupid penis size slider. Talk about a strange sequence of life events.

 

The human’s eyes zero in on the droid’s crotch, watching carefully as he slowly moves his finger.

 

Jongin chuckles a bit, making Kyungsoo freeze, eyes wide with gall.

 

“What? What’s so funny!? You told me to do this!” Kyungsoo shouts shrilly.

 

“No- No it’s not you, it just, um- It tickles a bit,” Jongin answers, a cute smile across his lips. 

 

“Whatever,” The human grumbles. He continues with his little experiment, moving the slider up a bit more boldly this time. His expression of displeasure melts as Jongin’s cock swells right before his eyes. It looks like magic or a hallucination. Just like the tablet promises: his dick grows. Not in the hard-on way. It just. Gets bigger, longer, and ever so slightly thicker. Kyungsoo swallows roughly. At a sluggish pace, he watches Jongin’s gorgeous, dark cock grow bit by bit.

 

Between stifled giggles, Jongin quips, “Damn, you like ‘em big, don’t you?”

  
“Shut up or I’m giving you a micropenis!” Kyungsoo fires back. He immediately slides the size selector back down.

 

“Wh- Oh come on, I was kidding, Kyungsoo-hyung. Come on, you can keep going.”

 

“No, I’m done. I saw what I- what I wanted to,” Kyungsoo sputters, throwing the tablet down and crossing his arms. 

 

“Kyungsoo-hyung-”

 

“You’re perfect just how you are, anyways,” The human cut the droid off.

 

“So are you,” Jongin replies. 

 

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo snarls, rolling his eyes.

 

“What? I’m serious,” The crazy thing is, Jongin actually does sound sincere.

 

“That’s not funny.”

 

“It’s not a joke,” Jongin replies firmly. “Do I need to post a scholarly paper on why you’re so wonderful?” He jokes.

 

“Only if you cite academic, reputable sources.”

 

“What if it’s a… Firsthand character witness?” Jongin grins and gets on his knees, walking over to where Kyungsoo lays on the bed. Confusion roots the human in place, and his eyes widen. He should probably run, or something, but he can’t. His fight or flight response ought to kick in at any moment, he thinks - except he neither fights nor flies. He just. Sits there as Jongin crosses over to him. Kyungsoo wonders if his mouth had always felt that dry.

 

“Well, I imagine it wouldn’t be, um, very objective.”

 

“You’re probably right. It’d probably be super embellished, overflowing with praise.”

 

“Not sure if I’d trust it, given the brief amount of time our witness has spent with the, uh, subject.”

 

Jongin chuckles, “Isn’t that pretty typical, though? Humans take people home from bars for less. They hook up just because an app or matchmaking software tells them they should. God-” He sighs, sitting back on his heels, “Why is getting you to play with me like pulling out teeth? Do I have to beg you?”

 

“Well sorry, I’m not exactly an expert in- in this,” Kyungsoo waves vaguely at Jongin, “I don’t know how to approach this or- or-”

 

“Stop thinking.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Stop. Fucking. Thinking. That’s how you approach this. You don’t think about approaching anything. You just-” The android leans back again, resting on the palms of his hands, “-enjoy.”

 

Don’t look at his dick, don’t look at his dick, don’t look at his- yup, there it is, “I don’t like turning my brain off.”

 

“You think too much.”

 

“I like thinking.”

 

“You overthink.”

 

“Overthinking is great. Love it. Hyperfixating on small details is great.”

 

Jongin chuckles at that and, wow, Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’ll get bored of watching that. His abs seize up, and his face scrunches up adorably. He’s still handsome, but, something about the way his face scrunches is less than perfect. One eye scrunches more than the other, and his nostrils flare. A flaw. An almost human flaw. It’s disarming and endearing.

 

“I can tell,” The android replies flirtily.

 

“What?”

 

“I can tell you like hyperfixating.”

 

“Oh, can you? What makes you so sure?”

 

“Well, you’ve spent the past few hours ‘hyperfixating’ on my dick.”

 

Fuck. So he had, in fact, noticed the incredibly unsubtle ogling. Kyungsoo can’t believe it’s happened - except, he kind of can because, yeah, he’s been gawking.

 

Kyungsoo grumbles, “W-well it’s just… Out there. Of course someone’s gonna- gonna look at it.” Just like he is right at that moment. Woops.

 

“If you’re so fascinated by it, why don’t you come over here and touch it?” Jongin brushes a hand along his inner thigh. “I promise it doesn’t bite, and I bet you’re really curious.”

 

Kyungsoo presses his lips together. He’s more than curious. Curious was, like, a few hours ago. Now he’s just really, really frustrated. He wants to touch it, suck it, spread for it and sit on it. It’d feel so big and heavy in his hands, he knows it would, and something about that stokes the fire in his gut.

 

“Come on, play with me,” Jongin invites again. “Do whatever you want.”

 

Those words echo in Kyungsoo’s head. They rattle around, bouncing ceaselessly, tempting and taunting him simultaneously. Whatever he wants? With all of that? Kyungsoo questions whether his frail, human body can actually tolerate the extent of his perverted fantasies. Part of him wants to find out.

 

“Fine,” Kyungsoo sighs defeatedly, “J-just because I’m curious. And so you’ll shut the hell up already.”

 

Jongin grins widely, but instead of delivering a snarky quip, he beckons Kyungsoo over with a finger, “Okay. C’mere.” He says. 

 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” The human pouts, shuffling over. When he’s close enough, he lifts his hands hesitantly, reaching them out toward Jongin’s pecs slowly. The android puffs his chest up slightly, welcoming the touch.

 

The first things Kyungsoo notices are warm and smooth. Jongin’s pecs feel nice and warm, and the tanned skin is supple and smooth - inhumanely flawless yet realistic feeling. Nervously, Kyungsoo runs his hands down the other’s body. He gasps, drawing back suddenly, eyes wide.

 

“What’s the matter?” Jongin asks in a low voice.

 

Kyungsoo swallows nervously, “Um, I just- I didn’t expect, uh- goosebumps.” He murmurs. He can’t help noticing that Jongin’s nipples are a bit perkier, too.

 

“Well, it feels nice,” Jongin answers quietly.

 

“O-Oh,” Kyungsoo gently places his hand back on the android’s torso, moving it further. He’s not sure how else to respond, so he doesn’t. Slowly, he lowers his shaking hand, fingering the columns of muscle on his stomach. All the while, the other shifts ever so slightly beneath his touch. He can feel the other’s torso rise and fall steadily, a simulation of breath.

 

Kyungsoo’s gaze follows his fingers, and all too soon, he reaches the point of his obsession: Jongin’s dick. Kyungsoo bites down on his lip hard to curb the swell of hot pressure that laps at his stomach. Fuck. Just looking at the damn thing affects the human so heavily, the thought of handling it boggles his mind. 

 

Kyungsoo moves his hand to Jongin’s thigh - it’s definitely the safer option. He gives the muscle a squeeze verifying that it is, in fact, firm. The fine hairs tickle the human’s palm ever so slightly - another touch that blurs the line between droid and man. He lets his hand sit there for a minute, just resting.

 

“Kyungsoo-hyung,” Jongin speaks hushedly, “You can play with it, too.” Kyungsoo knows damn well what “it” is. “Come on… Don’t make me beg.”

 

Kyungsoo licks his lips, looking at the junction between Jongin’s thighs yet again. The way he’s sitting lets everything just hang out so prettily, so invitingly.

 

“Kyungsoo-hyung…” Jongin’s voice is even more breathy than before, “You’re really starting to drive me crazy.” He lets out a chuckle, but it’s kind of airy and forced. Kyungsoo would have more sympathy if Jongin hadn’t been driving him crazy for the entire afternoon. “You can’t just- just check me out the way you do while looking the way you do and expect me to  _ not _ go insane.”

 

“Looking the way I do?” Kyungsoo tilts his head curiously, idly rubbing circles on Jongin’s thighs.

 

“Cute, heart-shaped lips and big brown eyes. Pretty, little body,” Jongin nibbles on his lower lip, looking down at the sheets. “Don’t act like you don’t know how hot you are.”

 

“What?” Kyungsoo feels his body blushing in all kinds of places. He feels like he shouldn’t be as flattered as he is, but Jongin actually sounds sincere.

 

“Nevermind, just,” He puffs his chest out and spreads his legs again, “Touch as you wish.”

 

“You’re such a weirdo,” Kyungsoo chuckles. Jongin seems to like flip-flopping between earnestness and goofy lecherousness. It’s weirdly charming, but it doesn’t do much for Kyungsoo’s aching crotch or unsated desires. 

 

The human runs his hands back up Jongin’s thighs, resting at the junction of his pelvis and thighs. His muscles make a nice V-shape, escorting the eye down his pelvis. Kyungsoo wets his lips again. He’s curious. So damn curious. He’s never been with an android. What do they feel like? Do they have a unique smell? He’s heard some can come and even leak precome before the event - is Jongin one of those? With how sophisticated  Jongin is, Kyungsoo figures that he probably does.

 

Kyungsoo’s not sure what possesses him. Maybe it’s healthy, scientific inquiry or not-so-deep seated perversion. Perhaps it’s satan himself, gently resting his hand on the back of Kyungsoo’s head and guiding it down. Whatever it is, Kyungsoo refuses to take ownership of the action because there is no way he’d just. Throw his glasses off and lower his head onto Jongin’s crotch. No. Fucking. Way.

 

Okay, well, yes, he physically does exactly that - but he swears internally the initial action was not his fault! Of course, it hardly matters, because once he’s face to face with Jongin’s thick cock, so close he can feel his breath bounce off of it, he’s fucked. He can’t blame anyone but himself when he parts his lips and dives down greedily, taking the dark rosy colored tip of Jongin’s cock in his mouth. 

 

Fuck, that’s good. Something about the simple gesture is so thoroughly gratifying to Kyungsoo that he shudders. It’s been so damn long since he’d done something like that with anyone, and Jongin’s one hell of a type to break a dry spell with. It’s so real - he’s so real. Kyungsoo closes his hand around the base of Jongin’s cock as he starts shallowly sucking, bobbing his head modestly at first. Jongin inhales sharply, his body stuttering at the sudden treatment. He laces his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair, his fingers twitching as he takes gentle hold.

 

Jongin’s cock is even better than Kyungsoo could’ve dreamed of. Some parts of Jongin seem almost inhuman, just too damn perfect, but despite the sheer perfection of his cock - Jongin’s all man down there. He feels like a man - his soft cock gradually stiffening as Kyungsoo bobs his head in rhythm. The droid sure as fuck sounds like a man as he lets out long, drawn out breaths. He even smells like a man, his cock emanating the same unique scent a man had. 

 

Kyungsoo bats his lashes closed, basking in the sensation of having a man in his mouth for the first time in eons. It’s not like head is exactly a picnic, but something about it flips a switch in Kyungsoo. He loves hearing the little sounds that leave a person’s mouth when he goes down on them, how even the most stoic types can just crumble because of his tongue and throat; how they praise and reward him for doing so well by them. He swirls his tongue around the tip, dipping it into its slit just ever so slightly.

 

“Shit,” Jongin hisses, his hips jerking up into Kyungsoo’s mouth.

 

Kyungsoo’s cock twitches as Jongin inadvertently brushes the back of his throat. Fuck, that’s nice. The distinct, musky taste of precome tinges Kyungsoo’s tongue. When he thinks he’s mistaken, he runs his tongue along Jongin’s slit again. So, he’s definitely one of the droids with precome. Good to know. 

 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Kyungsoo lowers his head as much as possible, trying to bottom out the other. Once upon a time, he could deepthroat a big cock, but Jongin feels endless, and he ends up having to stop somewhere halfway. He compensates with his hand, which Jongin seems to like just fine.

 

“Fuck,” The android groans, his hips bucking up again, “You’re good at this.”

 

Yeah, I am, Kyungsoo thinks. He doesn’t say that, though. His mouth is kinda full. Instead, he compensates for what his mouth can’t reach by using his hand. Jongin shudders beneath him. His little groans mix with the lewd slurping noises and fill the room. Even though his neck is sore, Kyungsoo appreciates the steady rhythm of giving head. He likes the way it makes a person (or android) putty in his hands, and Jongin’s cock is objectively the nicest one he’s ever gone down on. Its weighty and warm and it even twitches and sputters unpredictably like the real thing; it has a perfect, clean cock smell - like he’d just stepped out of the shower, and the skin is so supple it feels almost velvety against Kyungsoo’s tongue.

 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Jongin coos gruffly. He bites his lip, throwing his head back as his face scrunches into an expression of pleasure. 

 

The compliment goes in through Kyungsoo’s ears and shoots into his bloodstream, running straight to his own neglected hard-on. Who doesn’t love a good compliment, after all? The human withdraws from the other’s cock with a wet sound for a second; a trail of precome and drool runs between his lips and the head of Jongin’s cock, running down Kyungsoo’s chin as well.

 

Needless to say: that escalated quickly.

 

Kyungsoo takes a breather, somewhat coming down from his lusty daze. He’s still horny as fuck, but he feels like he’d just surfaced after being dunked under water. One second, they’d been amicably bantering, the next, Kyungsoo dove down and latched onto the droid’s cock like a damn leech. How did that happen?

 

The human realizes that, at this point, it hardly matters. He’d already taken the plunge. Any sort of dignity he may have maintained is definitely gone. He might as well have a light up sign saying “I’M REALLY HORNY FOR YOU”. Denying himself is only gonna frustrate him further. Anyways, poor Jongin would get blue-balled, and how rude would that be? This is practically philanthropic.

 

“Damn,” Jongin chuckles huskily. Kyungsoo meets his eyes, tongue unconsciously flicking his lips to catch some of the excess fluid that’d dribbled down. “You like that, don’t you?”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Just because he acknowledges to himself that he likes Jongin doesn’t mean he likes hearing the droid rub it in. Kyungsoo roughly wipes his wrist across his chin in a sad attempt to clean off his face. It feels gross, but the alternative is responding to Jongin which he is neither prepared nor motivated to do. 

 

“Oh come on, don’t be like that,” The droid chuckles, “What’s there to be shy about?”

 

“Your fat mouth is seriously irritating.”

 

“Shut up. You love my fat mouth and my fat cock. Why is that so hard for you to say?”

 

“What, do you expect me to talk dirty at you?” Kyungsoo tries to sound snarky, but the deep flush on his face probably defeats the point of his attempted confidence. Also there’s the tent in the front of his sweats. 

 

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind, but…” Jongin scrutinizes Kyungsoo up and down; he looks like he’s calculating - which Kyungsoo hates. “I think I’d prefer you use that mouth for something else.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t need to think twice to know precisely what the bot’s alluding to. He glances down at the bot’s thick, dripping cock. A tiny wet spot has already formed beneath it (Kyungsoo makes a mental note to strip the sheets before daring to sleep on them). 

 

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo groans. He doesn’t know what’s worse, Jongin’s stupid lines or the fact that they’ve yet to kill his boner. The human feels like that’s telling, like it says something about his innermost desires that a shittalking robot manages to turn him on, but he doesn’t wanna think about it. 

 

“Don’t ‘oh my god’ me! Like you didn’t fucking love it.”

 

“I was just… Playing around- like you said,” Kyungsoo grumbles.

 

“Really? Is that what you call playing?”

 

“Yeah-”

 

“Because if that’s the case, I would love to see the real thing.”

 

Kyungsoo’s lips snap shut. He legitimately doesn’t know what to say to that. He should just deny it, right? Fire back with another quip? He’d let loose enough, indulged in his weird little perverse fantasy enough. 

 

The android’s flirty voice rings out in the room again, “Unless… That’s all you got.”

 

“Wh- Excuse me?”

 

“I mean… You do seem pretty virginal,” Jongin straightup taunts Kyungsoo. The human’s jaw drops.

 

“Virginal?”

 

“Let me be frank here: you’re clearly horny, but you’re super hesitant. I’m kind of curious now. Kyungsoo-hyung, have you ever  _ been  _ with anybody?”

 

“Ha ha, very funny,” Kyungsoo scoffs.  “You complimented me on my head like two minutes ago, and now I’m virginal? Make up your mind.”

 

“Head’s not that hard, and you couldn’t even take the whole thing. You probably don’t even know how to make a guy come without your hand. Is missionary your favorite position?”

 

It’s bait. It’s so obviously bait. The mocking tone of Jongin’s voice, the little curve at the edge of his lips, that tricky, smug look in his eyes: all bait. Kyungsoo knows this very well. It’s so blatant, and in no universe would he ever legitimately fall for something like that. So why are his fingers grazing his Adam’s apple as he experimentally swallows to relax his throat?

 

“Do you ever shut up?” Kyungsoo retorts.

 

Jongin laughs, “Do you ever loosen u- mm.” He clamps his mouth shut abruptly - probably due to the lips closed around his cock again. Kyungsoo feels like he dug his dignity out of the trash only to toss it back in, but the hot bliss surging through his veins is enough to gratify the tossed aside pride. “Oh, fuck.” The android’s head sinks back again, and he returns his hand to Kyungsoo’s hair, grasping it firmly.

 

Kyungsoo plants his hands firmly on Jongin’s thighs, doing all in his power to keep the bulky bot still. The human’s eyes flutter shut as he concentrates on the length filling his mouth. He presses his tongue down the vein that runs across the bottom, eliciting a gasp. Hearing Jongin’s words replaced by moaned curses is satisfying on numerous levels for Kyungsoo. 

 

He squeezes his eyes shut as he gradually eases more and more of Jongin’s cock into his mouth. Once again, the distinct taste of precome hits his tongue. He wishes he could lap all of it up, but that’s not what he’s focused on right now. Loud, wet noises once again bounce off of the walls as Kyungsoo wills himself to take more and more of Jongin’s drooling cock. 

 

“Fuck,” Jongin groans again. “Kyungsoo-hyung-” He inhales sharply, and his legs shudder. Those, Kyungsoo decides, are acceptable words. He’ll happily take groaned praises over sass any time. Serves Jongin right for being such a jackass earlier. Who’s virginal, again?

 

Breathing gets more difficult the further down Kyungsoo goes. It’s been awhile since he’s deepthroated anyone, and he almost feels ashamed for being so rusty. Except, he supposes, if he wasn’t rusty that’d mean that he was a massive slut. Or enjoyed cucumbers way too much in the most profoundly wrong way possible. While he harbors nothing against sluts and cucumber lovers everywhere, he’s pretty content not being either of those things. 

 

Jongin starts hitting the back of his throat, and Kyungsoo’s eyes squeeze shut as tears well up. His throat lurches and a guttural choking noise sounds out from his throat. Blinking away the wetness in his eyes, Kyungsoo draws back - just for some breath. His lips hang open as he catches his breath, and he can feel more saliva and precome running down his chin. 

 

“You okay?” Jongin asks. 

 

Reflexively, Kyungsoo wants to shoot back some sort of retort, but when he looks the droid in the eye, he realizes that he’s serious this time. The hand Jongin had in Kyungsoo’s dark locks migrates down to his cheek and caresses it lightly. It’s so sweet it sends the human reeling. His heart bounces against his ribcage, and a fresh wave of heat pours over his skin. The contact leaves trails of sparks in its wake as Jongin moves his hand further down, taking hold of Kyungsoo’s chin.

 

Their eyes lock, and Jongin swipes a thumb across Kyungsoo’s lower lip. The human doesn’t really comprehend the gesture. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think the warmth behind Jongin’s eyes is fondness. It doesn’t make any sense. Why would he do something like that? Why would he interrupt their filthiness with something so tender and sweet? Did his base temperament favor saccharine little gestures? Or was there some compulsory default that aligned sex with kind, gentle regard. What if Jongin’s ever-learning artificial intelligence picked up on more stuff than Kyungsoo had thought?

 

Did Jongin figure out that this is just the kind of drippy, delicate treatment that always gets Kyungsoo?

 

“God,” Jongin murmurs, “You’re beautiful.”

 

The man in front of Kyungsoo isn’t real, but the tidal wave of adoration that crashes into him sure the fuck is. He feels himself get pulled under the tides with no hope of surfacing, and it stains his mood with a tint of self-loathing. Typical, pathetic Kyungsoo, he thinks. He falls fast and hard for something the second it bats its eyelashes and whispers sweet things to him. If he didn’t have so many other conflicting things buzzing through his mind, he’d want to smack himself for being so typical. 

 

Kyungsoo shuts his eyes - it’s way easier than trying to avoid Jongin’s otherwise. The human grabs the android’s wrist, guiding his fingers into his mouth. He nips and kisses the other’s fingertips gently. After pressing a few more kisses down Jongin’s fingers and on his palm, he replaces the android’s hand in his hair, opting to put infatuation away and focus on what’s prone in front of him.

 

“Fuck,” Jongin hisses, grasping Kyungsoo’s hair more tightly. 

 

The human lowers himself again, relaxing his throat again, concentrating on taking in the entire thing bit by bit. He sort of regrets giving Jongin those extra centimeters when he’d been fucking around with the size. Twenty-five was probably optimistic - at least in terms of how much his mouth could take. Of course, Kyungsoo hadn’t actually anticipated going down on him. Funny how life throws those fun curveballs. Or, in Kyungsoo’s case: a cock and balls.

 

Steadily, going down on Jongin gets easier. Even though Kyungsoo’s neck is actually getting sore, he reacquaints himself with the sensation of opening up his throat. Little groans and sharp breaths spill out from Jongin’s plush lips as Kyungsoo takes more and more. Each little sound that drifts into the journalist’s ears just spurs him further. If his groans and moans are pretty, how’s he gonna sound when he actually comes?

 

Judging by the flinching, writhing body beneath him and the twitching cock, Kyungsoo feels like it’s gonna be soon. 

 

Determinedly, the human starts moving more quickly - throat be damned. Loud squelching noises sound out from his mouth, and his face knits into an expression of strained concentration as he forces the rest of Jongin’s twenty-five centimeters into his throat. Kyungsoo’s throat seizes up again when the fat tip of Jongin’s cock jabs into the back, and he can feel Jongin shudder violently beneath him.

 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” He moans wantonly. His free hand holds a fist full of sheets in a vice grip. Yes, Kyungsoo thinks, praise me. He keens at the lauding, doubling his efforts just to hear more of them. He pictures Jongin’s pretty, thick lips hanging open and his broad, muscular chest heaving erratically as he tries to catch his breath. He’d look himself if he wasn’t so busy.

 

“H-hha-h, hh-ah- Oh my god,” Jongin mutters. “Mm-mmn.” His hips rock into Kyungsoo’s mouth, and Kyungsoo feels his throat constrict at the abrupt intrusion. The sensation sends a little shock of static down his back and to his aching cock. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Kyungsoo lifts off almost entirely. He stays there to give himself a break, just twisting his tongue around Jongin’s sensitive tip.

 

Jongin squirms, gasping, “H-hah- Fuck, I’m getting close.”

 

Kyungsoo can feel the fire in his own stomach burning him up inside, but he opts to neglect it. He has a point to prove. In a swift motion, Kyungsoo dips his head down again, furrowing his brow as Jongin’s twitching cock fills his mouth until, finally, the human feels a little patch of hair tickle his nose. 

 

“Fuck,” Jongin’s entire body tenses, and his hold on Kyungsoo’s hair does, too. He holds the human firmly in place as his hips buck up, drinking in the sensation of being buried deep in the other’s throat. “Fuck, you’re such a good boy, taking all of me like that,” The complement is airy, but if anything that only triples its effect on Kyungsoo.

 

Stars dot the human’s vision, and he’s not sure if it’s from the cock borderline choking him or the fact that his blood stream is being directed almost exclusively to his own throbbing hard-on. He shudders as he withdraws again, panting for air. Sweltering heat courses through his veins, skimming the surface of his skin and scratching at his abdomen. He feels the fabric of his boxers and shorts clinging to his cock uncomfortably, sticky with his own precome. It probably looks like he wet himself with just how wound up he’s gotten. 

 

Licking his lips again, Kyungsoo met Jongin’s eyes. The android is even more picturesque than Kyungsoo could’ve pictured him. It’s weird, being face to face with someone who is actually hotter than your own memories and mental image of them. Usually, it’s the opposite. Not this time. Jongin’s chest bobs up and down as he tries to catch his own breath, and a rosy flush covers his cheeks. He seems to glow even more than he had before, a sheen of what is apparently “sweat” glistening off of the contours of his body. His nipples and cock stand at attention, the latter still throbbing from being dragged so close to the edge. Kyungsoo almost feels like he should say something, but what?

 

The human blurts out, “Fuck my face.”

 

So maybe it was a bit compulsive, but it gets the point across. Jongin seems more than happy to oblige, gently pushing Kyungsoo’s head down toward his crotch area again. Kyungsoo snatches the other’s cock between his lips, willing his sore throat to relax and bracing himself. Jongin starts of courteously slow, but he picks up the pace quickly. Another hand finds it’s way to Kyungsoo’s scalp, and soon the human’s the one who feels like a sex toy.

 

“Fuck, babe, your mouth feels so good,” Jongin groans as he fucks into Kyungsoo’s mouth roughly.

 

Another little praise, another shiver running down Kyungsoo’s spine. The human half wonders if he’d actually come in his pants unknowingly - his boxers feel so wet, he’s fairly certain it’s leaked through his sweats. If he had the propensity to have dignity, maybe he’d be embarrassed, but, it’s hard to be embarrassed while your being face fucked. The two just don’t mix, really. One can’t really insist they have pride when there’s balls hitting their face and a dick drilling into their throat. The line is drawn somewhere way before that, Kyungsoo is sure.

 

“Ffuh- ‘m so close.”

 

Wet sounds of slurping and smacking flesh fill Kyungsoo’s ears. The only thing louder than the vulgar noises coming from his lips are the ones leaving Jongin’s. His grunts grow louder and sharper as he nears his edge.

 

“Fuhh- mm- you look so pretty when you take my cock. Fuck- You’re such a good boy- Ff-”

 

“Mhhn-” A moan manages to leave Kyungsoo’s lips inadvertently. He practically feels like he’s gonna piss himself he’s so horny. His desire to be touched is desperate, but he’s even more desperate to finish off Jongin. He wants the sassy fucker to be a wailing mess - and it seems like he’s somewhere close to that. Jongin’s thrusts start getting less uniform, the rhythm stuttering slightly.

 

“Mhm- Fuck, Kyungsoo-hyung-”

 

“Mhh-” Kyungsoo’s eyes roll back when he hears his name.

 

“A-ahh! Fuck, I’m coming!” Jongin gasps and thrusts deep into the human’s throat. His hips rock forward, and his cock twitches. Hot liquid spurts down Kyungsoo’s throat, and his eyes scrunch shut as he labors to take every drop. Try as he might, he can’t; Jongin is too fucking much. Taking all of him had been one thing, but doing that while his cock is spitting fat ropes of liquid down his throat?

 

Kyungsoo’s gag reflex finally kicks in, causing his throat to constrict. He lifts off rapidly coughing and sputtering as a tear falls down his cheek. Suddenly, warmth hits his face. Kyungsoo jumps, shutting his eyes once more. Apparently, Jongin hadn’t quite been done, and the rest of his load finds a home on the human’s face. The android takes the liberty of wiping his cock off on Kyungsoo’s face, running the dripping head across his lips and cheeks until the human looks like just as much of a mess as he feels. 

 

“Fuck,” Jongin pants tiredly, slightly adjusting himself so he’s sitting more upright, “Fuck.” He says again, more sharply. 

 

Kyungsoo’s in a bit of a pickle. He’s afraid to open his eyes, not eager to get whatever artificial come substitute Jongin had just pumped down his throat in his eye. His tongue darts out from his lips, lapping up what it can. The human’s consolation for the mess is that the android’s come tastes pretty nice. Well, it tastes like come - but, like, clean come. Like come from someone with good hygiene who eats pretty well. It’s still got the undeniable, heavy note of funk to it, and that runny, sticky texture. It tastes like man and musk and Jongin’s thick, velvety cock. 

 

“You look so pretty like this…” The android’s voice - much steadier - breaks through the spell of quiet. “Like you’re all mine.”

 

Kyungsoo pouts, readying some retort, but it never gets out. Suddenly, something touches Kyungsoo’s face. Without a word, Jongin starts wiping the other’s face gently with some type of cloth. The cleanup isn’t the most thorough, but after some diligent wiping, Kyungsoo wearily blinks his eyes open. When he gets the remaining blur of tears out of his eyes, he’s met with the crystal clear sight of Jongin earnestly doting on him. He definitely is not blushing because of htat.

 

“Sorry,” The bot mutters, wiping at Kyungsoo’s now incredibly mussed hair, “I, um, got it everywhere.”

 

Kyungsoo neglects to mention that he’s the one who swooped down and deepthroated his cock like a horny bird of prey, happy to let Jongin take all of the blame. When the majority of their mess is mostly wiped up, Kyungsoo looks at Jongin’s hand to see just what he’d gotten.

 

“Is that my- did you just wipe my face with the blanket?!” He gasps.

 

“But it’s right there! I didn’t see any tissues! I- How can you even be mad about that when you’re full blown!?” He gestures down to Kyungsoo’s hard-on.

 

“What am I supposed to sleep on tonight?!”

 

“You’re thinking about sleeping?  _ Now _ ?”

 

“I like to think ahead!”

 

“Are you for real?!”

 

“Yes, yes I am! I’m sorry, us humans prefer not to sleep in a puddle of- of fluids.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Jongin nods facetiously.

 

“You’re lucky this place has a washer and dryer. I- I’m not stripping this bed. You are!”

 

“M-hm.”

 

“I mean it. We- we had our fun, so I need you to- to strip these sheets and go and- mmf!” Kyungsoo’s instructions are cut off abruptly. 

 

His eyes go wide and, for a second, he doesn’t know what’s happening. He feels warm, plush lips on his and strong hands cupping his face. Everything stops moving, but it’s not because Kyungsoo freezes. On the contrary, he feels like he’s been thrown into a pool of hot lava. Jongin presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s gently; it’s soft, an invitation as opposed to a demand. For just a second, his tongue swipes across Kyungsoo’s lip, but he doesn’t press any further. The quiet of the room feels suffocating in lieu of the raucous vulgarity that had ricocheted off the walls just minutes before. Jongin finally separates, an entirely too satisfied, shit-eating grin across those gorgeous lips of his.

 

“Wh… What was that for?” Kyungsoo asks. He tries to sound demanding or authoritative, but instead his voice is just kinda squeaky. That’ll intimidate him, for sure.

 

“You’re cute,” Jongin responds glibly, still holding onto Kyungsoo’s face, stroking his cheeks lazily.

 

Kyungsoo frowns, “Why do people always say that? Is it just because I’m kind of short?” He pouts.

 

“No, it’s not that- Well, I mean, that’s part of it, but you’re just. Cute.”

 

“S-stop it.”

 

“Stop what? Calling you cute?”

 

“I’m not cute.”

 

“Yes you are,” Jongin dives in again, and Kyungsoo fortifies himself, mentally preparing for another kiss. Not that he wants it or anything. Instead of going for the lips, Jongin presses a peck on one cheek. Then the other. He nuzzles Kyungsoo with his nose, grinning all the while. “You’re cute and pretty,” He pecks the man’s cheek again. “And handsome, too. You’ve got a bit of everything.”

  
“Wh- Shut up. I’m not… Most of those things,” Kyungsoo protests but does nothing to stop the other from cozying up to him.

 

“Yes you are, and you know it.”

 

“I- I don’t-”

 

“And you love it, too.”

 

“Wh-”

 

“You’re the prettiest, most adorable thing. You’ve got a bit of a stick up your ass, but that just makes you even more precious,” Jongin chuckles softly.

 

Kyungsoo bites his tongue. Part of him wants to tell Jongin he can shove the proverbial stick up his own ass. Part of him doesn’t. He wonders just how many synonyms for “cute” Jongin can rattle off. 

 

“Y-you’re just programmed to say shit like that.”

 

Jongin draws back with a glare, leering at Kyungsoo straight in the eye, “So what if I am?” Bitterness underlines his tone, and Kyungsoo immediately realizes that he’s fucked up.

 

“I- I didn’t mean it like-”

 

“No, I think you did,” The android’s hands drop from Kyungsoo’s cheeks. One takes his chin instead, keeping the human’s face firmly in place so he can’t escape the droid’s piercing gaze. “You think I’m only being affectionate because of my programming.”

 

“Wha- What am I supposed to think?” Kyungsoo asks, swallowing nervously. 

 

“What’s your favorite color?”

 

“What?”

 

“What is your favorite color?” The android asks the question like it’s the most crucial thing in the world.

 

Confusion scrunches Kyungsoo’s face, “Uh… Black?”

 

“Why is it black?”

 

“I… I dunno. It’s, uh, dark? Matches everything?”

 

“What about navy, then? Or dark brown?”

 

“Wh- I- I mean they’re fine, I guess. Uh, not my favorite. They just-”

 

“Why black, then? Why is black better? Why is it your favorite over other dark colors?”

 

“I dunno!”

 

“You ever think that maybe you’re just programmed that way?”

 

“I’m programmed… To like black?”

 

“Humans have all kinds of little preferences and things they can’t necessarily choose. Some like sweets more than salty things. Some like black while others prefer pink. You’re all programmed a little differently. It’s something you can’t help. You’re just made that way. Is that  _ so  _ different from me inherently thinking you’re cute?”

 

“I… Uh,” Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to answer that. In truth, he doesn’t feel qualified. While he assumes anything complimentary from Jongin is just predetermined by code, the reality is he knows jack shit about how androids are made. They’ve evolved far beyond the times of being simple helpers, given no sentience or abilities to learn. Some even have citizenships now. Many have brains wired to learn infinitely - like how humans can. Why would Jongin be any different?

 

Still, it just seems a little too convenient and a bit wild that Jongin is actually so enamored with him at first sight. 

 

“You just don’t want to believe it,” Jongin speaks before Kyungsoo can get out any sort of actual answer. Honestly the man is grateful for it, he didn't have anything good or intelligent to contribute to the droid’s philosophical question.

 

“I mean, it does seem kind of unrealistic, doesn’t it? I mean you’re, uh,” Kyungsoo looks Jongin up and down. He practically pops a boner again just from the quick glance. Fuck, he’d never gotten off, had he? That thought starts distracting him.

 

“It wouldn’t be if you stepped outside,” Jongin chuckles. “I bet you get hit on all the time and you just ignore it.”

 

“Or maybe it just. Doesn’t happen.”

 

“Ugh! See! A stick up your ass!”   
  


I wish, Kyungsoo thinks. He classily refrains from the response.

 

“You say I’m cute, then you complain about my temperament. Make up your mind, do you like me or not?!” The human half-jokingly groans.

 

“Both!” Jongin says, pointedly looking into Kyungsoo’s eyes, “And - I don’t know why - but I find that… Really charming. Maybe it is programming, maybe it’s my consciousness. Where it comes from doesn’t matter, though. What matters is that it’s the truth, and I really, really just...” His dark chocolate eyes take a lengthy walk up and down Kyungsoo’s body. The human squirms beneath the heft of the other’s gaze, more self-conscious than ever about how dilapidated he probably looks. His lips feel swollen, and even though Jongin had wiped him off, the sticky sensation of come and drool lingers on his skin. 

 

“Want to take care of you,” The android finishes his thought, his eyes fixating on Kyungsoo’s lips.

 

“I- I’m fine, really. You can take care of me by cleaning these sheets-”

 

“Why bother when we’re just gonna make them dirty again?”

 

“I- I- Uh…” The human swears he had an idea s to what he’d wanted to say or do. Sheets were involved, of that he’s sure, but suddenly he can’t remember. Jongin’s line is honestly the epitome of cheesy. The way it strikes Kyungsoo, like lightning down his spine, is testament to either total insanity or insane thirst on the man’s part.

 

“Kyungsoo-hyung,” Jongin pulls Kyungsoo out of his muddled contemplations, “I owe you at least a little something.” His voice sounds like a purr as he runs a finger up the human’s jawline. “Let me take care of you.” Slowly, he lowers his lips onto Kyungsoo’s once more, pressing another soft kiss on the human’s lips. “I’ll do anything you want me to. Anything to make you feel good.”

 

Kyungsoo, still feeling shy and frankly a bit spooked, nods slowly. He tosses the idea around in his head, gnawing on it. There’s no real downside to the deal at all. He admits to himself that what’s stopping him more than anything is his own stubbornness - but that’s a dumb reason for denying pleasure. Right? He feels like he’s had this pep talk with himself half a dozen times in the past afternoon, and honestly it’s getting sort of tired. It almost shocks him that Jongin has been so patient, but he supposes the bot has nothing better to do. (Of course, neither does he.)

  
  


“Okay,” Kyungsoo says timidly. He looks at Jongin with doe-eyes, gnawing on his lower lip nervously.

 

A look of excitement blossoms across Jongin’s face; he looks like he wants to say something unintelligent, but he prudently bites his tongue. Instead, wearing a satisfied grin, he dips forward again to take Kyungsoo’s lips with his own. Kyungsoo shyly brings his hands up, letting them rest on either side of Jongin’s neck. He can feel feverish warmth pulse beneath the android’s skin as his eyes flutter shut.

 

“Tell me what you want,” Jongin hums against the other’s lips between soft kisses.

 

“I…” Of course, Kyungsoo thinks. A bot’s gonna ask what their human wants - it’s their job. While Kyungsoo can think of lots of fantastical scenarios, nothing really sticks out in his head. “I trust you,” He mutters into the other’s lips instead. He figures it’s safe enough. Jongin is the expert, after all. As long as he doesn’t get slapped in the face, Kyungsoo’s fairly open.

 

“Good,” Jongin whispers, “Because I already know how I want to treat you.” 

  
What does that mean? Kyungsoo’s left to wonder as the droid’s lips move down to his jawline, then his neck. A sigh leaves the humans lips as he relishes in the sensation of warm lips going down his body. The room feels so quiet as Jongin laps and nips at the tender skin of the man’s neck. 

 

Hands run down Kyungsoo’s sides and slide beneath the hem of his shirt. The human shudders as the android’s fingers ghost over the skin of his torso. Goosebumps prick Kyungsoo’s skin, and he arches his back just slightly, delighting in the other’s touch. Jongin brings his lips to Kyungsoo’s again, this time more callously. The android swipes his tongue along the other’s lips, pushing it between insistently. Kyungsoo graciously accepts the other, letting him explore. Even Jongin’s tongue feels genuine. He doesn’t taste like anything in particular which is kind of weird, but aside from that, Kyungsoo finds the other’s mouth more than adequate. Contented sighs leave the man’s lips between fervent kisses from the bot. 

 

This. This is nice.

 

This is something Kyungsoo thinks he can get used to; soft, pliant lips against his, strong hands caressing his body. The sound of smacking lips and relaxed purrs buzzing in his ear like some happy white noise track.

 

Jongin’s hands depart Kyungsoo’s torso just momentarily to lift the human’s shirt. Not needing any instruction (or an invitation for the bot to break his quiet spell), Kyungsoo detaches from the droid for a second to shed his shirt. Tingling heat courses through his veins, swirling toward his groin once again. Despite how torrid his skin feels, goosebumps still prick his skin.

 

The two collide again, words no longer needed. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around the other, bringing their bodies flush together, flesh to fabrication. Their tongues brush and tangle with one another, and Jongin’s hands start moving with explicit intention. Cupping his hands beneath Kyungsoo’s ass, the bot swiftly pulls the human onto his lap.

 

“Wh-!” Kyungsoo yelps in surprise at the sudden hoisting. Luckily, the android is more than strong enough to support his human as he flails in surprise. Jongin suspends any sort of timidity or sweetness he may have shown prior, pulling the other directly on top of him until their hard-ons brush. 

 

“This is pretty nice,” Jongin draws his head back to comment in a quiet voice. He punctuates the remark by squeezing Kyungsoo’s ass.

 

“You really can’t keep your mouth shut for more than, like, five minutes, can you?” Kyungsoo retorts. He barks, but his words lack any bite given how flushed and flustered he clearly is.

 

“When I’m holding this,” He gropes Kyungsoo again, rudely biting down on his lip because, apparently, he didn’t look hot enough doing it the first time. “Yeah. I can’t  _ not  _ say something.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles at the shameless flirting, rolling his eyes, “You and everyone else, it seems.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Exes, people at clubs, people on the train who think it’s okay to cop a feel… Seems like people are a big fan. They forget there’s a person attached, sometimes,” Kyungsoo pouts. His frustration is starting to mount. He’s hot and bothered, and here Jongin is, tricking him into conversation.

 

“Hm,” Jongin answers with a grunt, eyes doing a quick scan of the human up and down.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. You just… Keep getting cuter,” Jongin chuckles.

 

Kyungsoo’s nose scrunches, “Ugh. I told you I am not-” He doesn’t get to finish the thought. Jongin decides that their brief respite to catch air and exchange words is over. Cutting one another off seems like a rising trend between the two. Kyungsoo sort of hates it, but he’s more than sort of wound up, so he lets it slide. 

 

Nosediving back into heated arousal, Kyungsoo meets Jongin’s kiss roughly. Kyungsoo shudders as a thumb swipes over his nipple and begins teasing it. His body seizes momentarily as it catalogues all of the sensations: Jongin’s strong torso flush to his own, the android’s tongue lapping and brushing against his lips, hips grinding against one another while a hand remains planted firmly on his ass.

 

“M-mhn,” A little moan squeezes itself out of Kyungsoo’s throat. 

 

Jongin finally unlatches his mouth from Kyungsoo’s, moving his attention to other areas instead. The bot noses at his jawline and presses kisses there. He licks and sucks at the human’s Adam’s apple before moving down further. Kyungsoo, eager to feel that glorious, wet muscle everywhere, arches his back and tilts his neck, inviting as much attention as possible. He shudders as more and more pressure balls up in his abdomen. He feels like his arousal is almost piercing him, stabbing him from the inside like it’s trying to break out. He’s gotten so much yet so little at the same time, and the only thing that can quell him is more. Lots more.

 

More of Jongin’s lips suckling and kissing at untouched skin, more surly squeezes of the ass, more teasing and grinding and touching and stroking. More everything. Kyungsoo can feel his cock throb beneath his sweats, desperately crying out for attention. The light friction of his sweats and Jongin’s hard-on against it only further agitate his need for release.

 

“You’re so pretty,” Jongin coos against Kyungsoo’s skin as he kisses down his pecs.

 

“F-ffh,” Kyungsoo hisses. Jongin, after teasing and flicking a nipple ruthlessly, closed his lips around it. Soft, wet noises sound out from his lips as he sucks the nib to perkiness. Kyungsoo clamps a hand over his mouth on reflex, and his entire body shudders. It’s a simple, sweet sensation, but something about the way Jongin’s tongue flicks and swirls at the flesh makes the human quake. Kyungsoo’s cock twitches, and he can feel another rope of precome ooze from the tip of his wanting cock. Jongin aloofly gives the other nipple the same treatment. The human is almost surprised there’s no quip or comment, but he’s mostly glad. He supposes he wouldn’t oppose another sweet compliment, but given how disheveld he feels, he’s certain he wouldn’t have a coherent response.

 

“Don’t be shy,” Jongin says. There it is, the quip, the remark that Kyungsoo finds irritating but has no response to. The bot looks up at the human through his lashes for a moment. It looks like he’s thinking of something, but like hell does the human know what. He doesn’t even know if “think” is the proper word for an android.

 

Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s wrists, one in each hand, and suddenly Kyungsoo finds himself hitting the bed with a soft sound. Blinking confusedly, Kyungsoo assesses the situation. It’d happened in an instant - Jongin brought them both down onto the bed. The android adjusts so he’s straddling the man, and he lets go of the other’s wrists, running his hands down the human’s sides again.

 

The droid resumes his trip down Kyungsoo’s torso in earnest. Soft smacking noises fill the room as he kisses a trail down between Kyungsoo’s pecs toward his abs. All the while, he settles his hands at the human’s hips, rubbing circles idly.

  
Kyungsoo gnaws on his lip in hopes that it’ll suppress the mewls bubbling up in his throat. He lifts his hips, nonverbally signalling, “please take my fucking pants off”, but Jongin doesn’t seem to notice. Or, he notices and refuses to oblige because he wants to be an asshole. Either one seems viable to Kyungsoo. He lacks the brain power and proper blood circulation to deeply reflect on any of the possibilities. 

 

All he can do is wait until Jongin finishes his lackadaisical meandering down the other’s torso. The android slowly kisses down Kyungsoo’s body, licking and sucking at skin gently. He goes across the human’s stomach, giving every single abdominal special attention. Each kiss leaves smoldering embers in its wake, the remnant flame searing Kyungsoo’s insides more and more. At this rate, Kyungsoo’s afraid he’ll come with two strokes of his cock.

 

When Jongin finally reaches the human’s pelvis, Kyungsoo has to stop himself crying out in rejoice. He feels a hand on his hips, surely about to pull them down. Right?

  
Except, he doesn’t. Kyungsoo doesn’t know why, but Jongin seems hellbent on not only torturing him but doing so while being a complete jackass, too. He’s lucky he’s hot, or else he’d have been sent back already.

 

“You’re so wet,” Jongin comments with awe. The fucker has the audacity to finger Kyungsoo’s tip through the sweatpants. Jongin teasingly runs his finger along the wet spot where Kyungsoo’s cock is, swirling it around. Kyungsoo’s hips lurch at the sensitive spot being touched. Even indirectly, the sensation makes him squirm. “You know, you can set how much comes out of me, but you just…” He trails off, fascinated.

 

Red floods Kyungsoo’s face. He tries to calculate some response, but the ticklish tingle of a curious finger teasing his tip distracts him too much. So what if he gets wet easily? It’s a normal, human thing! A lot of people are totally turned on by it! Why is it so strange?! As much as he wants to yell these things, he opts not to. 

 

“Just take them off,” Kyungsoo demands through gritted teeth. He probably sounds angry, but in actuality it’s strain from the intense labor of holding back a whimper.

 

The bot quirks a brow, tearing his eyes away from the human’s sweats to look him in the eye, “Why should I?”

 

Isn’t he supposed to serve his human?! “Because,” Is what Kyungsoo actually says.

 

“I think you look cute as you are,” Jongin replies mischievously. He stops teasing Kyungsoo’s tip only to grope the entire thing through his sweats. He even strokes it a few times, a mischievous grin playing at the edges of his lips as he watches the human squirm.

 

“Come on,” Kyungsoo insists, his hips stuttering as the other goes back to just teasing the slick tip of his hard-on.

 

“I dunno,” The bot replies facetiously. “I kinda like where you’re at now.”

 

“Jongin.”

 

“I could just keep this up. It’d be fun to watch you squirm.”

 

“ _ Jongin _ .”

 

“Would you come if I kept it up long enough?”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to answer that question. A mental image flashes through his head of Jongin edging him, just tormenting him, touching above his sweats, pressing wet kisses up and down his torso. He’d laugh, making those beautiful dimples of his appear while his eyes scrunch endearingly - all the while whispering pure filth into the human’s ear. Kyungsoo shelves that idea. He pretends he’d never thought it, shaking those dirty thoughts away and focusing on the dirty thoughts that apply to the present.

 

“You’re not gonna find out,” Kyungsoo huffs. He leans up, taking it upon himself to finally shuck his frustrating layers. Some help Jongin had been. He doesn’t do anything to stop Kyungsoo, for which the human is grateful. Any further edging would probably result in brain damage from lack of blood flow.

 

Kyungsoo’s cock throbs as it’s free fromits cloth prison. It springs to life, a trail of precome trickling down the side. The human gasps from the sheer relief. Jongin draws back for a second, his eyebrows raising and his mouth dropping open. Kyungsoo really  _ doesn’t _ want to know what’s on the other’s mind which means, of course, he’s gonna hear it.

 

“Damn,” The android mutters. He licks his lips, eyes raking the other up and down.

 

“What?” The human writhes beneath the other’s heavy gaze. 

 

“For how short you are, you’re bigger than I thought...” Jongin trails off, his gaze honing in on Kyungsoo’s cock like a dragon eyeing a new piece for its treasure hoard. No dude ever dislikes having his dick size praised, but Kyungsoo would much rather Jongin show his appreciation through gestures. The compliment was kind of backhanded, anyways.

 

“I- I’m not that short. I’m basically average.”

 

“Your dick definitely isn’t,” Jongin chuckles. That just makes Kyungsoo blush even more deeply while regretting his words. “What? Don’t give me that look. It’s a compliment.”

 

“If you can’t keep your mouth shut, just stick to calling me pretty or cute or whatever.”

 

“So you admit you do like being called cute.”

  
“That’s what you got out of that?!”

 

“Well, if you insist, cutie.”

 

“Do you have a mute setting?”

 

“I do, but good luck finding it.”

 

“You’re greasy, you know that?”

 

“And you’re feisty,” Jongin presses a gentle kiss on Kyungsoo’s thigh. Suddenly, the human’s will to bicker diminishes significantly. He’s rapidly reminded of the very pressing, burning issue between his legs and just how close Jongin is to it. 

 

“Didn’t you go on about taking care of me?” Kyungsoo grumbles.

 

“Feisty and demanding. I love a man who knows what he wants- Ow!” A clumsy kick to the head stops whatever crap Jongin thinks he’s about to say next from coming out. 

 

“Stop. Talking,” Kyungsoo demands through gritted teeth. His sheets are balled up in his fists and dizzying hotness washes over him in waves. The time for banter is not now. Jongin had gone on and on about how difficult Kyungsoo had been, but once Kyungsoo is literally asking for it, he’s being a pain in the ass? Figures. Kyungsoo wonders why on earth SM Tech had ever thought it smart to program a robot to be  _ difficult _ .

 

Jongin doesn’t dignify the answer with words; instead, he gestures locking his mouth shut and throwing away the key. It’s juvenile, but it can’t be any less mature than what would probably be coming out otherwise. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, propping himself upon his elbows and leaning back. Despite how much of a pain in the ass Jongin is, he’s still attractive as fuck, and whatever he does - Kyungsoo wants a view.

 

The android finishes what he’d started. He pulls Kyungsoo’s sweats all the way off before nestling between his legs. Kyungsoo shivers when lips meet his inner thigh, trailing wet kisses up. Jongin spreads the other wide as he noses his way toward Kyungsoo’s throbbing cock. All the while, he nips and laps at pale, untouched skin. The human lets out a heavy breath he hadn’t been aware of holding in. Jongin looks so beautiful and sincere in the way he treats Kyungsoo. His lashes fan out prettily from his serenely shut eyes; he works his way up slowly - almost too slowly - but carefully. There’s almost a reverence in it.

 

To Kyungsoo’s relief, Jongin doesn’t dally when he gets close to his cock. The droid delicately licks and sucks at one of his balls before getting to the base of Kyungsoo’s shaft. Wet, sticky precome runs down Kyungsoo’s cock. From his frustration earlier, it’d smeared everywhere, slathering his shaft and dripping between his balls. Ever the considerate one, Jongin laps it all up; he wears it on his lips and chin as he tries to lick every bit up. Kyungsoo’s body clenches, and he grips the sheets even tighter.

 

“Kyungsoo-hyung tastes nice,” Jongin mumbles. It almost sounds like it’d slipped out as opposed to one of his pointed, doting comments. Kyungsoo keens at it all the same, bucking his hips up. Slick lips roam up Kyungsoo’s shaft until they finally reach his leaking head. Just a swirl of the tongue makes Kyungsoo gasp, and a breathy moan falls out of his throat before he realizes it.

 

He watches gorgeous, plush lips close around his cock dazedly, saccharine heat swelling in his stomach. Jongin starts modestly, playing more than anything else. He bobs his head on the other’s cock, sometimes running his tongue along the bottom, sometimes hollowing his cheeks. It’s like he’s finding the ideal rhythm. In the meanwhile, his hands slide up Kyungsoo’s thighs, dipping between them.

 

Kyungsoo gasps, and he practically jumps when a cool, slippering finger massages the ring of muscle around his entrance. Jongin teases Kyungsoo’s entrance gingerly, pressing his finger around and across it. Kyungsoo inhales sharply as his entire body flinches, his balls drawing up and his entrance even spasming. It’s definitely been awhile.

 

Still, it all starts coming to a head way too quick. Jongin confidently sucks him off, lowering himself onto the entirety of Kyungsoo’s cock with ease. The wet cavern of the bot’s mouth feels unreal (probably because it is); it’s warm and wet, and with the way the bot hollows his cheeks, the walls of warmth close around his cock tightly. He feels like he’s getting close way too fast and starts trying to stave off his conclusion. Part of him knew he wouldn’t be long for the world, but his mind can’t help screaming out: not yet!

 

Suddenly, Jongin presses a slick finger inside of Kyungsoo. Unlike most parts of the bot, his finger feels sort of cold, and it makes the human’s body stutter a bit. The finger gently scissors in, stretching him out, and Kyungsoo starts seeing stars in his vision. He’s not given the privilege of recovery time. Jongin presses against Kyungsoo’s prostate gingerly, summoning a surprised whimper from the human.

 

“Fff-uhh-” That’s about all Kyungsoo can get out as his eyes squeeze shut and he throws his head back. 

 

“You like that, don’t you?” Jongin hums, pulling off of Kyungsoo with a wet sound,“That spot, right there?” He presses at it again, much less gently.

 

White stars flash across Kyungsoo’s vision, and another whine passes his lips without express permission. Fuck, that’s good. It’s too good. Jongin presses another slicked finger in, tenderly scissoring the two in. The human manages to blink the stars out of his eyes temporarily to see what’s happening.

 

He meets Jongin’s gaze, and his heart lurches. The android watches him with an impossibly dark gaze. His lips are just barely parted and his pupils blown out. Without words or wavering, Jongin presses Kyungsoo’s prostate again. Lightning strikes Kyungsoo’s spine, sending a shock across his entire body. He trembles and his body seizes up, cock twitching and hole inadvertently clinging to the fingers inside of him. 

 

Kyungsoo tosses out any resilient pride that barred him from wanting to come sooner. Fuck drawing it out - he needs release. Biting down on his lip, the man rocks his hips into the other’s fingers. A third is added, and Jongin starts fucking them into him even more hurriedly than before.

 

“Fuck, yes,” Words involuntarily leave the human’s mouth. It’s the kind of shit that he knows he’ll feel ashamed of the next day, but in the moment he can’t be assed. Three fingers isn’t a lot, but it’s a start, something close to the satisfying fullness he craves. 

 

Jongin, brows subtly furrowed in concentration, stops playing around. His fingers no longer brush Kyungsoo’s sweet spot nor do they gently rub it. Rough and deliberate, his fingers fuck into the human’s prostate, milking it for every sound it can elicit. 

 

Elicit it does. Kyungsoo wasn’t ready for the sudden onslaught, and he throws his head back as whines fly out of his lungs frenetically.

 

“A-ahh! Ff-fuh- Oh my go-” Kyungsoo’s entire body is on fire. He shivers violently, his hips jerking and stuttering erratically. His toes curl as he writhes, tangling and twisting the sheets underneath him. Whimpers and stunted moans fill the bedroom.

 

“You close?” Jongin’s voice manages to penetrate the resonant buzz of echoing mewls. 

 

If he’d been more coherent, Kyungsoo would want to say: “what the fuck do you think”, but he’s way too far gone. The scramble that resides where his brain used to be can hardly shamble together a response.

 

“M-mhm,” Is all Kyungsoo can manage between heavy gasps. 

 

“Fuck, you look so pretty right now,” The android praises, his tone still raspy. “I wish you could see yourself.”

 

Kyungsoo’s pretty certain nothing would mortify him more than seeing himself. He feels like a hot mess and imagines he looks like one, too. Sweat’s matting his hair to his forehead and his crotch is a throbbing, drippy mess. His lips are probably swollen from all the kissing plus the biting he’d subjected them to, and his skin has been wearing a deep flush for the past hour. That’s not to mention the probably humiliating expression he’s got on his face. 

 

Jongin asks, “You gonna come for me, babe?” 

 

“Y-yeah,” Kyungsoo whimpers. He immediately closes a hand over his mouth, mildly terrified at his own wantonness. No, he tells himself, you are not gonna come for him! He doesn’t come for anyone but himself, dammit.

 

Jongin uses his free hand to swipe away Kyungsoo’s, releasing the man’s lips again. Soon, all there is between them is the lewd squelching of Jongin’s fingers fucking into Kyungsoo and the human gasping and moaning. He regrets that he can’t even watch Jongin anymore; his eyes are basically screwed shut, brows knitted together as he rides the mounting pressure in his gut.

 

Suddenly, the android lunges forward. He smashes his lips onto Kyungsoo’s and thrusts his fingers in frenziedly. Kyungsoo can barely call his reciprocation of the lip contact a kiss. Jongin jabs his tongue in, roughly sucking on the  other’s lip while Kyungsoo lets out weak, stuttery whines.

 

Arching his back, the pressure in Kyungsoo’s gut breaks. It boils over monumentally, blinding his vision with white as his body teeters over the edge of his precipice. His twitching cock spits come out onto his and Jongin’s stomachs. It feels molten - not that Kyungsoo can really process it. Waves of heat crash over his body, making him shudder as he expends himself.

 

“Aa-ah! Fuck! Fuck! Hh-hah-” The noises pour out of his mouth one after the other. Jongin’s lips depart Kyungsoo’s, moving onto his cheeks and neck. He presses soft little pecks as the one seizing beneath him finishes riding out his orgasm. 

 

After what feels like forever, Kyungsoo’s vision finally starts to clear, and the buzz that had filled his ears dims down.

 

When he somewhat comes to, he can register the soft sensation of Jongin kissing his neck. The droid hums happily against the other’s fevered skin. Kyungsoo can feel the other grin against his neck, and he dreads the no doubt unbearable comment that’s likely to follow. However, that comment doesn’t quite come just yet. Instead, Jongin gives the other time to cool down.

 

Kyungsoo catches his breath, and the world eventually manages to right itself from spinning. After regaining the capacity to breathe and even think, he turns his head lazily to find Jongin’s. The android notices immediately, and the two share another calm kiss. When Kyungsoo tries to break off, Jongin chases him. The two do this for some indiscernible amount of time, until Kyungsoo can’t take the clammy, sticking feeling setting into his skin anymore.

 

“I’m covered,” The human mutters tiredly. 

 

“I’ll take care of it for you,” Jongin grins ear to ear before shimmying down Kyungsoo’s body. He laps up the human’s come like a cat does spilled milk. Kyungsoo shivers again, this time not from feeling chilly.

 

“That’s not what I meant,” The human pouts.

 

“Don’t care.”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, letting his head fall back onto the pillow beneath him heavily.  The post orgasm high still lingers, and he swears he could fall asleep at any second. That’d be nice, he thinks, to just fall asleep like that, wrapped up in Jongin’s arms. Kyungsoo is certain a sexbot is not what he wanted, per se, but Jongin isn’t not what he needed. Coming without having his cock touched is a bit of an awakening that, maybe sometimes a person  _ does  _ need to get laid. 

 

“Nope,” Jongin’s voice cuts into Kyungsoo’s blissful state of post-orgasm half-sleep.

 

“Huh?” 

 

“No dozing off,” Jongin says sternly.

 

“Excuse me?” Kyungsoo’s face scrunches into an unamused expression.

 

“You can’t sleep yet.”

  
“And why not?”

 

“Because,” Jongin looks up at the human, and his tone drops. “I’m not done with you.”

 

Another chill falls down Kyungsoo’s spine, but he protests, “What?”

 

“What? You think I’m just gonna finger you and be done with it?” Jongin chuckles. 

 

Kyungsoo kinda did, but apparently that’s stupid, or something.

 

“Uh, I’m tired-”

 

“I’ll wake you up, don’t worry,” The bot says with confidence.

 

“But- I came, you came, can’t we just. Sleep?”

 

“No,” The bot shakes his head, coming back up to nuzzle Kyungsoo’s neck. “I haven’t even scratched the surface of you, babe.” He growls. “Don’t worry, these first few rounds will be gentle.”

 

First few rounds? Gentle? Is cruelly milking someone’s prostate considered gentle? When he says few, just what the hell does he have in mind?!

 

“First few- What?”

 

“Unless you can’t take it,” Jongin responds aloofly. “If you really need me to, I can be sweet,” He presses another kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek, “And take care of you. I don’t wanna push you too hard.”

 

“H-hey, wait a minute,” Like hell is Kyungsoo gonna let some jackass android patronize him. “I never said that I couldn’t take it.”

 

Jongin smiles from ear to ear, and Kyungsoo suddenly realizes that, maybe, just maybe, he’s made a terrible mistake. Before he can take back his prideful words, he finds himself getting flipped over. So much for dozing off.

 

“Are you sure?” Jongin asks again, running his hands down Kyungsoo’s sides. “We can stop if you want, really.”

 

Kyungsoo gets sidetracked for a second, enjoying the other’s palms on his body entirely too much. He arches his back slightly into the touch. 

 

“No, it’s fine, really.”

 

Jongin’s hands drop off of Kyungsoo’s sides, “Fine?” He pouts, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “If it’s just fine…”

 

“What do you want me to say? My brain is still kind of scrambled, okay?” Kyungsoo groans. Even though he is tired, he hadn’t gotten fucked nor did his cock get much attention. He can definitely stand a round two if it means that some uncovered ground will get attention.

 

“I want you to tell me that you want it,” Jongin says, sinisterness outlining his tone. 

 

Of course he does. Why wouldn’t he? Why wouldn’t a man built to be perfect and desirable need more reassurance? Fucker.

 

“I- I want it,” Kyungsoo mumbles. 

 

“What was that?”

 

Oh, lord, “I said, I want it,” Kyungsoo presses his lips together annoyedly. 

 

“What do you want?” Jongin asks cheekily.

 

I want you to shut the fuck up and maybe fuck me - that’s what Kyungsoo wants to say. He doesn’t, at least, not word for word.

 

He responds with, “I want you to make me come again.” His voice is tiny, and he’s afraid Jongin’s gonna tell him to speak up. But, the droid doesn’t, much to the human’s relief.

 

“Good boy,” Jongin says with a little laugh. Before Kyungsoo can let known his resentment for the android’s general obnoxiousness, large hands callously grip his ass cheeks. 

 

Kyungsoo jumps up slightly, and shockingly, faint warmth stirs inside his stomach. Already? He hardly has any time to think about it because, unlike earlier, Jongin doesn’t take the scenic route to his destination. 

 

The android plants wet kisses down Kyungsoo’s back until he reaches the cleft of the human’s ass. Roughly, Jongin spreads the other’s cheeks, kissing a line between them. Kyungsoo’s eyes go wide and he tenses up. Not necessarily in displeasure but in surprise. 

 

“O-oh,” He gasps, shivering when the hot, wet muscle draws a line over his entrance. Fuck, he thinks. Too soon. It’s too soon. He’s still too sensitive and fucked and dazed to take what he’s about to take. “A-ah-ahh!” 

 

Jongin breaches Kyungsoo’s entrance with his tongue, prodding slowly. Kyungsoo’s hole twitches around the wet muscle, as it acclimates. Violent shudders run down the human’s body; he’s still not recovered fully from coming, and having his ass poked and prodded again borders on painful. Still, there’s something sweet about the odd sensation of a tongue in the ass. Jongin squeezes Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks together, making him tighten around the android’s tongue. 

 

“Aah!” Kyungsoo’s moans are loud and full this time. The sensation is so excruciatingly weird and stimulating, he can’t quiet himself. The human arches his back so he can greed for even more. His toes curl, catching the sheets, and he grips his sheets again.

 

“Smack!”

 

The sound of Jongin’s hand colliding with Kyungsoo’s ass cheek echoes across the room. Kyungsoo presses his lips together as his entire body tenses. Surging warmth wipes down his body, and his cock starts to wake up again. 

 

Jongin plunges his tongue in deep - almost too deep. It occurs to Kyungsoo that his tongue is probably unnaturally long, designed to go deep and be used methodically. The slippery probing sensation is weirder than any ass eating that Kyungsoo had ever experienced. Jongin uses his tongue expertly - not blindly stabbing the tip of his tongue in all the time. He roots in slowly, pressing the muscle almost flat, massaging the insides.

 

The sounds coming out of Kyungsoo are a series of sputters and hisses at this point. His eggs are essentially scrambled, so to speak. All he can think about is the slippery tongue twisting and twirling inside of him. A passing thought about that one supervillain from those vintage comics comes to mind, but he can’t even remember the name. He just remembers the dude getting vore’d. Is this what it feels like? To be consumed? Is this what getting a good ass eating does to the brain? Devolves it into a slur of senseless internal rambling?

 

“Mmh,” Jongin groans. His voice vibrates through his lips and down his tongue, and Kyungsoo feels the buzz ripple through his insides. The human buries his face in the pillows below, sticking his ass up as much as possible. Arousal balloons in his abdomen dangerously, and Kyungsoo finds himself becoming more avaricious. 

 

The strange, pokey sensation had so thoroughly enraptured Kyungsoo that he’d almost forgotten about his cock. Still sticky from the last round, it’s already reanimated, drooling onto the sheets below. Jongin keeps one hand firmly planted on a hip, burying his face as far into Kyungsoo’s ass as it can go; the other wraps around and starts tugging at the human’s long neglected erection.

 

“Oo-hh,” Kyungsoo’s stilted wail is muffled by the pillow, luckily. He feels like he’s melting inside, and his arousal almost stings from the other’s ministrations. Kyungsoo takes up a rhythm, rocking back into Jongin’s rooting tongue. 

 

Jongin unlatches himself for air, panting as he separates with an obscene, wet sound. It strikes Kyungsoo as a bit silly, since robots shouldn’t need air. His questioning of it has nothing to do with the fact that he wants the other’s tongue back in his passage. Now. Not at all.

 

“Fuck,” The android swipes a finger between Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks, making him flinch in response. “You like that, too?” He underlines the question by teasing the twitching, rosy ring of muscle around the human’s passage yet again. Drool and precome and whatever the hell the lubricant Jongin’s fingers seem to secrete run down Kyungsoo’s thighs profanely.

 

“Fff-” Kyungsoo inhales sharply, quickly pressing his lips together. Maybe he likes it, just a bit.

 

“So cute,” Jongin dotes. Kyungsoo can feel blush trickling down his face, the pinpricking sensation making a home in his cheeks and ears. It’s not fair. Jongin seems to be the picture of composure while Kyungsoo can’t even figure out what two and two adds up to. He’s powerless to combat the excruciatingly charming little compliments.

 

The droid grabs two fistfulls of ass, adding, “And this.”

 

“Smack!!” He slaps the tender, pale skin - no doubt leaving a little impression. 

 

“:This is a thing of beauty- a work of art. Fuck.”

 

Kyungsoo hears the mattress groan quietly, and he feels the weight around him shift. Finally managing to recollect some of his wayward braincells, he lifts himself up on his arms and glances over his shoulder. Jongin looks modelesque, to put it mildly. Perhaps godly is more accurate. Even with his hair tousled and skin slick with sweat and other miscellaneous fluids, he looks amazing - like he’d been styled that way for a sexy photoshoot. Mirth glows behind his eyes, and he beckons the human up onto his knees with a finger.

 

“C’mere,” He invites hoarsely. Shakily, Kyungsoo complies. His legs wobble as he pushes off his elbows, righting himself. Luckily, Jongin is a step ahead. He wraps his sculpted arms around Kyungsoo’s torso, pulling him close. Jongin’s hefty cock slots between Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks, and another anticipatory shiver possesses the human’s body. Just the thought of that girth filling him makes another string of precome seep out of Kyungsoo’s cock.

 

Jongin takes hold of Kyungsoo’s chin and guides their lips together. Their kiss is wet and sloppy - mostly the result of the human’s mental decomposition. His brain has, in a desperate attempt to function with so little blood, transitioned into single mindedness. The mere suggestion of being fucked, of burying that beautiful manhood as deep as he can get it, takes over his thoughts. He gets obsessed, desperately grinding his hips into the android behind him as their lips lock.

 

“You ready for this, babe?” Jongin whispers between kisses. He thrusts his hips to accentuate his point. There’s no questions as to what “this” is. 

 

“Mhm,” Is all Kyungsoo can answer. He’s practically putty, leaning back onto Jongin for support. The two part, and Jongin backs up ever so slightly. He keeps one arm around Kyungsoo’s torso, apparently keen on keeping him close while the other helps line up his throbbing hard-on.

 

All Jongin does is press the fat head at Kyungsoo’s entrance, and the human’s already groaning, “Oh, fuck.” He arches his back and spreads his legs slightly, inviting - no, begging - the other to breach.

 

“Damn, you want this, don’t you?” The android teases his human, gingerly running his leaking head along the human’s entrance without actually making a move to go in.

 

“Mhm,” The man speaking isn’t Kyungsoo anymore - he swears it isn’t. The real Kyungsoo would probably fire back with a curse or berate the bot’s shamelessness. No, this is some fleshy, sex-crazed automaton, a bastion of pure, unlidded want. Months of repression and deprivation have driven him to a state of near hypnosis. 

 

The android grins wickedly, replying, “Then come get it.” He positions his hard-on at Kyungsoo’s entrance again, this time pushing with intention. 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t need any goading to open himself up and relax.

 

“Ah-hh,” He throws his head back onto Jongin’s shoulder, mewling as the hot, pulsing member penetrates him. Jongin pushes in gradually, letting Kyungsoo acclimate to him bit by bit. “Fuck, please, just fuck me already,” Kyungsoo whines.

 

Jongin pauses, and a hearty chuckle leaves his lips, “Kinda needy, aren’t you?”

 

“Please,” Kyungsoo reminds himself that nothing said while in the throes of passion with a sexbot is admissible in a court of law. 

 

“Well, since you’ve been so good…” Jongin presses kisses along the human’s shoulders as he pushes in with more haste.

 

“Mmmh- mhh-” Kyungsoo wriggles as he adjusts. Just as he’d anticipated, Jongin is big. Of course he’s big. He’d made him big(ger). That glorious twenty-five centimeters fills him up, stuffing him as the other bottoms out. “Ahh- Ff-uh.”

 

“Fuck,” Jongin grunts as he moves - slowly at first. “Your fat ass just fucking devoured my cock. How’s it feel to be this greedy?” He noses up Kyungsoo’s neck, settling on a spot beneath his earlobe and sucking.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t dignify him with an answer. He can’t be assed, not when he’s adjusting to the girth deliciously stretching him out. Luckily, Jongin doesn’t seem to need one. He seems content to start moving when comfort is established.

 

Drawing back until only the head is still inside, Jongin thrusts in. Hard. Kyungsoo practically falls over - he would have if there weren’t arms wrapped around his torso.

 

“A-ah!” Kyungsoo’s eyes roll back into his head and his legs go wobbly.

 

“That’s right babe,” Jongin purrs in his ear. Even the mere vibrations of his raspy voice against Kyungsoo’s ear makes the human shudder. “Let it out.” He repeats the rough motion, drawing back and thrusting in rough. 

 

“Ah-h,” Kyungsoo feels his body dropping. He wants to just collapse onto the mattress and let Jongin use him like a fucktoy, but Jongin doesn’t let him. The bot refuses to let gravity do it’s job, keeping an arm firmly in place around the man’s upper body. All Kyungsoo can do is reach back and hold on as Jongin takes him for the ride of his life. 

 

Jongin gratifies Kyungsoo’s efforts by lapping at more untouched skin. Moving down the human’s neck, he nibbles just enough to make a little bruise without drawing blood. As he sucks to assuage the little sore spot, his hips ram into Kyungsoo again. With every thrust in, every jab at his prostate, the human feels the world around him spinning. The edges of his vision blurs as pleasure aggressively stabs him in the gut, drawing out more precome from his throbbing erection.

 

One of Jongin’s hands ghosts down Kyungsoo’s pecs and stomach, landing at his pelvis. He takes hold of the human’s penis and starts pumping; the pace is lackadaisical at best, but in combination with his fat cock it does wonders.

 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo gasps. He bares more of his neck for Jongin to litter with marks as the other starts hastening his pace.

 

Soon, the entire room is full of nothing but lewd sounds: the slapping of flesh followed by whines and wails, underlined with hoarse grunts. Kyungsoo quakes beneath the other’s strong, steady hold. His legs tremble as Jongin roughly drills into him. 

 

“Oh, fuck,” Kyungsoo moans again. Jongin hits his prostate, eliciting another wail. Damn, it’s a good thing Kyungsoo hadn’t moved to an apartment.

 

Jongin’s cock plugs him up so nicely; the more he experiences the sensation, the more deliriously bliss-inducing it becomes. 

 

“Fuck- Yes,” The human moans. His eyes are squeezed shut and his head his thrown back; he’s essentially a ragdoll - not that Jongin minds.

 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty like this,” Jongin murmurs, slamming his lips against Kyungsoo’s again, and the two tangle. The compliment wins him another nonsense whine as their tongues lash against each other. Jongin tastes like come and watery lubricant. It’s not the most pleasant, but the human is beyond caring. He’s getting fucked and jacked off. The situation’s pretty ideal.

 

As Jongin pounds him, Kyungsoo even thinks he could’ve been more bold with the cock size. He almost regrets not cranking himup to twenty-six or twenty-seven. Truthfully, size had always been kind of a thing for Kyungsoo, and knowing that he can change Jongin’s at liberty turns him on more than it ought to.

 

“Wait,” The human says breathlessly, “Wait, wait, wait-” He’s got an idea.

 

Jongin halts, nearly pulling out. It’s Kyungsoo’s stubborn hand on the other’s ass that keeps him in, further confounding the bot.

 

“You alright, babe?”

 

“Stay there,” Kyungsoo doesn’t elaborate. He’s half brain dead but his lust steeped brain latches onto his little notion. “Let go,” He says, still panting to catch his breath. Jongin, brows knitting in befuddlement, obliges, letting Kyungsoo drop onto the mattress. The human scrambles slightly, his hands scurrying and clamoring for something. After digging underneath some pillows, he finds it: the compact concierge. Dazedly he taps. He’s fairly impressed that he even remembers all the navigations. The text flies past his vision in a blur until he sees the tab he wants: “Penis Size Customization”.

 

“Wh- Now?!” Jongin’s jaw drops. He doesn’t sound offended or even angry, just awed, if anything. Kyungsoo neglects to answer, finding the dual-scale adjustment slider. “Wh- Whoa, whoa, Kyungsoo-hyung, that can be dangerou-”

 

Kyungsoo grits his teeth, stubbornly sliding the little node up to add another two or so centimeters. Suddenly, he feels Jongin shudder behind him. The bot grips onto the human’s hips tightly, tremoring with shaky gasps.

 

“Th-that feels really weird,” Jongin stutters, biting down sharply on his bottom lip. 

 

It’s a strange sensation, feeling the other swell inside of him, but, fuck, does it turn Kyungsoo on. For a second, things go white, and the human melts. He’s not sure what about it drives him so crazy. Is it knowing he has the power to change things like that at a whim? Is it the way the other is reduced to sputtering and shivers from it? Or perhaps it’s the simple realization of his desire to be filled up even more. Whatever it is, it makes Kyungsoo melt. He pushes the tablet back away, satisfied with where he’s at and how Jongin occupies more of him and feels more weighty. 

 

“Wh-what was that for? You could’ve adjusted that before,” Jongin sounds somewhat like he wants to scold the other, but his voice is still a bit too wavering to sound any sort of stern. 

 

“Feels good to be full,” Kyungsoo answers breathlessly. He pushes his hips back into Jongin hungrily, essentially fucking himself. “Fuck,” He groans, his brows knitting in concentration as he masturbates with Jongin’s (now twenty-seven centimeter) cock.

 

“Well if that’s what you wanted babe,” Jongin loops and arm under Kyungsoo’s torso, pulling him back up onto his knees again. “Why didn’t you say so?” The human swears he detects the slightest hint of naughtiness in the facetious question, but Jongin plows into him with such force that every thought in his head completely ejects itself. 

 

“Aah- Fuck!” Kyungsoo’s back where he was before, head thrown back on Jongin’s shoulder, swollen lips hanging open while needy whimpers and shouts pour out of his throat. Jongin’s pace is even more fast and callous than before. Combined with the extra length and girth, every thrust sends Kyungsoo reeling. 

 

“You want me to fill you up, babe?”

 

“Y-yeah- ffuh-”

 

“Then I’ll fill you up,” Jongin thrusts in sharply.

 

“Ah-hh! Ff-uh-”

 

“But only if you’re a good boy and ask politely.”

 

Had he been his regular, coherent, dignified self, Kyungsoo would’ve told Jongin to fuck off. Unfortunately, that Kyungsoo had gone on holiday, leaving the pathetically horny, comedumpster Kyungsoo in his place.

 

“P-please - ffuh- oh- p-please fill me up,” He finally manages to get out, though the words are barely discernible above the loud sound of Jongin’s hips smacking Kyungsoo’s ass. Jongin chuckles mischievously, and a tiny, fleeting thought passing through the human’s mind wonders if he’s made a mistake. 

 

The android once again loops a hand around to stroke the human’s cock a few times. Another trail of precome spills down from his cock. Jongin’s hand moves with ease over the slippery member, and he tugs at it with a steady, firm grip. Kyungsoo thinks he’s in heaven, but Jongin - the damn tease - stops stroking him. 

 

Kyungsoo pouts at the loss, ready to mount a feeble, whiny protest, but then something happens. Something weird.

 

At first, the sensation is so strange, so foreign, that Kyungsoo’s muddled brain can’t even comprehend it. Something feels cold. It feels cold not around his cock, but at… The tip? In the tip?

 

Kyungsoo gapes, glancing down to see what, precisely, is happening. Jongin huddles him close, seated deep inside him but remaining still. 

 

“Wh- Wha-” Kyungsoo shudders as he tries to choke out his inquiry. For the first time since he’d emerged, Jongin’s true form as an android is jarringly apparent. The droid’s hand hovers just centimeters from the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock. From his middle finger a little metal antenna looking thing. The cool metal extends down, slowly pushing into Kyungsoo’s cock. Not near it, not next to it, not around it.

 

Into it.

 

Kyungsoo seizes up as the cool, slender metal slowly falls into his urethra. The strangeness of the sensation is unparalleled, but it’s not necessarily unpleasant.

 

“Wh- Wh- What is th-that?” He finally manages to ask.

 

Jongin, the shit, chuckes; he presses a peck on Kyungsoo’s cheek, informing him in a throaty tone, “You said you wanted me to fill you up, so that’s what I’m gonna do. I’m gonna fill you up.”

 

That is not what Kyungsoo meant.

 

All the human can do is watch in wonder as the metal piece disappears inside of his throbbing cock. Shockingly, it looks way more dramatic than it feels. It’s just a bit cold, really. Kyungsoo had come across stuff like this on the internet, and it’d always made him cup his own dick protectively in horror. When the little wire seems to bottom out, Kyungsoo squirms slightly. He definitely feels full. 

 

“Don’t move too much, okay babe?” Jongin instructs. It’s not like he needs to tell Kyungsoo twice - the human’s terrified too much movement will make that thing stab him in the testes or something. Jongin wiggles the finger from which the sound extrudes ever so slightly, letting it fall more deeply into place. 

 

Suddenly, Kyungsoo yelps, “O-oh, fuck.” He quakes, and goosebumps prick his skin.

 

“Know what that is?” Jongin asks rhetorically. As if Kyungsoo has an answer - or even can answer coherently. The human just shakes his head, laboring to abide by the “don’t move” guideline set. 

 

Jongin coos, “That’s your sweet spot.” He presses a kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Just relax let me take care of you,” He kisses Kyungsoo again, this time on the neck.

 

Letting Jongin take the lead? Okay. Relaxing? Kyungsoo’s not sure it’s possible when there’s an articulated metal rod in his dick. His one consolation is that Jongin is controlling it and being that he is a very sophisticated, specialized sexbot, Kyungsoo assumes he knows what the hell he’s doing. 

  
Carefully, Jongin wraps an arm around Kyungsoo, planting his palm flat on the human’s stomach. The other hand stays where it is, fixed in place, statue still. 

 

“Just hold on, okay, babe?”

 

“Mhm,” The man nods affirmatively.

 

Jongin’s hips start moving again, slowly at first. His movements are different, more deliberate. He angles his hips, deliberately prodding Kyungsoo’s prostate.

 

A low buzzing noise suddenly resonates from Jongin’s little sound, and Kyungsoo feels every single muscle in his body tense. The sensation is scarcely describable. The only way he can describe it is intense. 

 

Intense. Intense. Intense.

 

He’d never really thought about it before (who does, really), but his cock is sensitive from the outside as is. From the inside? It’s like the most extremely satisfying pressure he’s ever felt. That combined with the cock stuffed inside his ass and strong arms wrapped around him make Kyungsoo weak. Very, very weak. Jongin moves gently and shallowly - it’s barely there at all. Just a brush of the prostate before engulfing his huge cock inside the other again. Kyungsoo can’t focus on anything properly at the moment. He thought he was fucked in the head before? Oh, he thinks back to himself minutes ago, sweet, ignorant child. You know nothing.

 

“How’s it feel, babe?” Jongin asks, burying his head in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck and pressing sweet, soothing kisses.

 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to answer, but he can’t. He literally fucking can’t. Something lodges itself right at the base of his throat. His face scrunches, and a flurry of fireworks crash over his insides. He supposes that he got his wish. He’d fantasize about being suffocated, and that’s close to what he feels. Nonsensical mewls dribble out of his lips as precome pools at the tip of his penetrated cock, beading up around the slender metal. 

 

“You like being filled up, don’t you?” Jongin asks rhetorically. 

 

“M-Mhm,” The human manages an answer to that one! Albeit a rather pathetic one, but an answer nonetheless!

 

“You’re taking it so well,” The android pecks the human on the neck, “You’re such a good boy.”

 

Yes, Kyungsoo thinks, I am. Even in his borderline demented state of fervor, the compliment strokes the pressure welling up inside of him. The vibrations inside his cock set all of the nerves around it alight - it’s like he’s got a matchstick on his crotch. All the while, behind him, Jongin fucks into him slowly, methodically. His prostate gets jabbed from both sides - one being from a fat cock in his slick passage, the other that tiny little nubbed sound, running directly to the little spot itself, vibrating torturously.

 

Unlike typical fucking, the wire inside of him assures that Kyungsoo gets no break, no relief. There’s not even the illusion of a respite from stimulation, and it compounds way too fast. Supernova stars paint splotches of light in front of his eyes, and his body clenches, tightening up around both the cock in his ass and the sound running inside his own hard-on. 

 

“Mmh- Ff-uh- J-Jongin,” Kyungsoo breathlessly whimpers. He doesn’t know what the hell happens if he comes with a thing down his urethra, and he’s not eager to find out.

 

“Mmm- Yeah, babe?” The bot answers dazedly. 

 

“M- ‘M close. I’m- I’m- fhh-” Getting out words is a fight for Kyungsoo, and he’s not winning by any means. 

 

Thankfully, the sexbot is intuitive about this sort of thing. Jongin nods in understanding. He nuzzles Kyungsoo’s cheek and snatches his lips. Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut, trusting Jongin will do something - whatever it is - when his tension finally boils over.

 

Unlike last time when he managed to fend it off, Kyungsoo knows he can’t stop the second wave. It races toward him in such an arcane, unspeakable way. He feels like he’s gonna explode or pee or just pass out. His legs feel like jelly and even his fingertips feel a weird, tingly numbness. Despite Kyungsoo’s devolving into a state of manic need, Jongin remains composed. His pace is steady and he holds the sound inside of Kyungsoo poisedly, like a little metal tentacle. The only thing indicative of his own undoing is the almost frantic way he kisses and laps at Kyungsoo’s abused lips. He bites and sucks, low moans escaping between the collision of their lips.

 

“Mmh- Fuck-” Kyungsoo mutters into their sloppy kiss. “Fuh- Mmh- Jongin I can’t- I can’t-” Jongin roughly brings their lips together, muffling the sound. He wants to tell Jongin that he can’t do it anymore. He can’t stand it.

 

It’s too much.

 

It’s too fucking much.

 

Having his prostate fucked from one side while a vibrator into it, sending tremors straight into the sensitive spot, heaves him far beyond the edge. Coming, now that’s going over the edge, that’s plunging straight into the fiery pits of Hades. This is different. This is like becoming the fiery pits, like every cell in his body is coated in napalm while he stands by a matchstick.

 

“Jongin, I need- I nnee-” Kyungsoo tries again. He needs to come. Needs to. The blazing fire inside of him needs to be put out or else he’s fairly certain he will faint. Pressure weighs on his chest, making it hard to breathe as every little sensation he registers ignites another spark. “I- I need t-to come I- I’m-”

 

“Then come babe,” Jongin urges the other sweetly, pressing another half dozen kisses along the human’s lips, “It’s okay with my little toy. Come for me, babe.” To help the process along, Jongin thrusts in. Hard. His hips meet Kyungsoo’s ass with a wet, vulgar smacking sound. Feeling that huge cock roughly bottom out sends Kyungsoo over the edge.

 

Kyungsoo’s head throws back, and he lets out a moan that borders on a scream. His hips jerk and twitch uncontrollably, the swell of pressure that radiated all throughout his body concentrating through a single point. It almost hurts, it’s so good. He just barely registers the feeling of Jongin’s little metal rod slowly withdrawing. Feeling the little nibs rub up against the inside of his throbbing, spouting cock makes another violent convulsion run through his body. 

 

Jongin doesn’t hesitate to pick up his own pace. Kyungsoo’s cock isn’t even done spewing come all over the sheets before the android starts fucking into him roughly. Each thrust elicits another almost pained yelp as Jongin chases his own release. The droid wraps his arm around the human holding them flush as he continues.

 

“Fuck, Kyungsoo-hyung,” Jongin grunts, his voice barely audible over the loud sound of slapping flesh. “You’re such a good boy.” He presses a sloppy kiss on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck. “You’re such a fucking good boy, looking so pretty while I fill you up like that.” 

 

Another wave of heat ripples across Kyungsoo’s insides at the terms of endearment alone. But, he’s spent, and his cock twitches feebly, letting out just a measly, remnant drop. Jongin’s pace becomes increasingly less uniform until his hips jerk and jolt, pushing all the way into Kyungsoo before spilling out inside of the human’s wrecked hole. 

 

Their lips mash together as they come crashing down on the filthy bed. Kyungsoo - usually a neat freak - doesn’t even care. He just wants to relish in the glorious post-orgasm high with Jongin wrapped around him. Their kiss is slow and sloppy, and it runs longer than it probably should. 

 

Kyungsoo’s not sure how long passes before Jongin finally gets off of him. The human shivers as he feels all of the lube, spit, and synthetic come he’d been filled with trickled down between his thighs. A chill starts to run over him as his body comes down from the sweltering heat of their passion, and goosebumps start to prick the human’s skin. He wishes that he could drift off right then and there, but he knows better. Covered in both synthetic and real come, drool, lube, and sweat, Kyungsoo knows he’s going to feel disgusting once he comes down from his high. 

 

“Come on,” Jongin (unsurprisingly) is the more coherent of the two. He sits up, gesturing for Kyungsoo to do the same.

 

“Mmn,” Kyungsoo just grunts. He knows he has to get up, but he’s not adequately prepared, mentally.

 

“Come on,” Jongin goads again, his tone once again slightly impish. “You need to shower, I’ll take you there.”

 

Kyungsoo eyes the android up and down. Of course, even after a prolonged session of sweaty sex, he looks amazing. His bronze skin glows, and if anything the activity his given him a pleasant, rosy flush. The human would be pissed off if he had the energy. Instead, he lifts his arms, shaking them in the bot’s general direction.

 

“Carry me,” He demands. He finds it reasonable since the droid  _ is  _ super strong.

 

Jongin beams at the suggestion, happily leaning over to scoop Kyungsoo up in his arms. The bot does it with such ease, it almost makes Kyungsoo feel embarrassed at his small stature. Except, he’s too damn tired for that. True to his unbearably annoying brand, Jongin opts to carry the human princess style. Of fucking course. The bot grins knowingly, which earns him a dirty look from the man curled up in his arms.

 

Luckily, the master bath is attached to the bedroom, and the trip is short. Jongin marches across the bedroom, kicking the master suite open.

 

“I told you we were gonna get the sheets dirty,” Jongin quips.

 

And, there it is. There goes the last remaining semblance of peace they had. The sand grains in the post-orgasm bliss hourglass have, officially, run out with that statement. 

 

“You’re still cleaning them,” Kyungsoo insists, irritated. Jongin’s lucky he’s hot, or he’d be scrapped for sure.

 

“What, no round three?”

 

“Why? Wanna stick one of those sound things up my nose next?”

 

“Don’t tempt me!”

 

“Ew.”

 

“You loved it, though.”

 

“That’s- that’s not the point.”

 

“You should’ve seen it. Kyungsoo-hyung, you’re so cute when you’re all tortured and overstimulated. Careful… At this rate my AI’s gonna evolve into some major sadist.”

 

“I think the fuck not!”

 

“Down, boy.”

 

“What is it with you and ‘boy’? Good boy, bad boy, bitch boy- Stop it!”

 

“But you  _ are  _ a good boy.”

 

“Sh-shut up! Keep that in the bedroom.”

 

“This bathroom is technically attached to the bedroom…”

 

The two continue going back and forth, the shower runs for almost ten minutes before Jongin lets Kyungsoo down from his princess hold. Their banter ricochets loudly off of the bathroom tile and continues echoing across the house for the rest of the night.


	3. B0NUS CHAPTER: Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // WARNINGS: NSFW content, crossdressing

Kyungsoo yawns, stretching out his body. His face scrunches into a displeased expression as pain pangs throughout, well, everywhere. His ass, dick, arms, hips, general existence… Everything hurts. 

 

“Urgh,” He grunts, willing himself to sit up. Wiping the grog out of his eyes, he glances beside himself. Jongin is the picture of sleep. His eyes are shut serenely and his lips just hang ever so slightly open. His chest even bobs up and down evenly with steady breaths.

 

“You can stop pretending to sleep, now,” Kyungsoo says.

 

Jongin blinks his eyes open, grinning way too widely for whatever time in the morning it is, “Good morning, cutie.”

 

“I thought I told you to call me, like, Kyungsoo-hyung. O-or Kyungsoo. Cutie is not on the list of approved names,” The human pouts, crossing his arm over his chest. Somehow, that awakens a stripe of pain down his neck. His neck? What the hell?

 

“Good morning, Kyungsoo. You rested well, I presume?”

 

Hell yeah, he did. By the end of the night, Kyungsoo was practically a corpse. He’s fairly certain Jongin actually had to drag him to bed (after cleaning the sheets, of course). Kyungsoo can’t remember the last time he’d slept so soundly. Of course, he doesn’t remember ever going through what he had the night before in his life.

 

“Yeah, I slept okay. Just. Sore,” Kyungsoo winces again as he experimentally moves his limbs.

 

“You slept excellently. I sensed about five and half REM cycles interspersed with three nice, full sessions of deep sleep.”

 

Kyungsoo blinks at the other, unamused. Jongin just flashes him a grin.

 

“Right, well. Gotta take a leak,” Kyungsoo’s not sure why he insists on announcing that. Probably so he can clear the weirdness of Jongin watching and analyzing his sleep from the air. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Kyungsoo takes a step to get to the restroom.

 

“Thud!!”

 

“Wh-whoa,” Kyungsoo gasps. He looks down at himself in shock, freaked out and confused for a second. One second, he was taking a step onto the floor, the next, his knees completely buckled, failing him. What the fuck?

 

“Are you okay?!” Jongin throws the blankets off of him, jumping across the bed to take a look.

 

“I- I’m fine just a bit, um, disoriented.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I, um, fell,” Kyungsoo replies. Anxiety knots in his chest as he swings his legs out in front of him, testing his extremities. His toes feel fine. They’re definitely all there, and it’s not like there’s any numbness. It’s his knees that primarly feel sort of like jelly. The human tries to experiment with standing up, leaning heavily on his bed. His legs are wobbly, but with pinpricks of rushing blood, they come back to life. The little pins and needles of feeling returning is quickly followed by another pang of pain. Ow.

 

“Ah, you’re alright,” Jongin’s shoulders slacken with relief. 

 

“Y-yeah, I guess. That was weird,” Kyungsoo frowns.

 

“It was probably partial sleep paralysis,” Jongin says matter of factly. “Happens sometimes. Parts of your brain wake up before the others. I’m guessing that, well, that part of your brain maybe needed some extra rest.”

 

Oh no. Kyungsoo  _ hates  _ where this is going.

 

He quickly redirects the subject, “Well, I’m awake now so I’ll just. Stumble over-”

 

“Oh no. No, no, no,” Jongin smirks, hopping off of the bed and looping an arm under Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “I will take you there. Just in case. For your wellbeing.”

 

“Ugh, I’m just gonna take a leak.”

 

“And I’ll help! I feel partially responsible since I… Well, you…”

 

“I’m  _ fine _ . And you are not watching me take a leak!”

 

“What? Really? After last night you’re shy?”

 

“W-well stuff like using the restroom is different, okay?”

 

“Only because you have to make it weird.”

 

“Because it is weird. You don’t need to take responsibility for anything.”

 

“Really? Because last night I, um, I wasn’t very gentle. I really should’ve been a bit more delicate since you’re a first-timer-”

 

“I am not a virgin!”

 

“Well, not anymore.”

 

“I wasn’t in the first place!”

 

“You think I didn’t figure that out when you decided my dick needed to be two centimeters bigger?”

 

“Wh- Put me down!” Kyungsoo swings his legs indignantly as Jongin grabs him in a bridal hold. 

 

“I owe you this.”

 

“No you do not-”

 

“After what I did to you last night?”

 

“I’m fine-”

 

“You even peed a little during round three-”

 

“Shut up! I- I- It was in the shower so it doesn’t count!”

 

“So why is it weird  _ now _ ?”

 

Kyungsoo wants to throw himself off of a high building. The fantasies of a meek, nice maid to hang out with and clean with have gone up in flames. If life is going to be like this every damn day for the forseeable future, Kyungsoo’s got a long companionship ahead of him. Still… He supposes it could be worse. Jongin has his charms, Kyungsoo supposes. Maybe it won’t be that bad. Instead of a maid, what he got is an android that’s flaming hot while simultaneously being a the biggest pain in the ass Kyungsoo has ever known.

 

Both literally and figuratively.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol wiggles and writhes in his tangled sheets. Something feels weird. Off. He’s barely alive, and his vision is still blurry when he blinks his eyes open. He feels… Funny. A soft, wet noise drifts into his ears, and his body soon starts to register the sweet, tingling sensation pooling at his crotch.

 

“What the…” Still not all there, he props himself up on his elbows. Usually morningwood isn’t so potent, but he never got a chance to rub one out last night. His emotional journey with SM Tech had drained him too much (a very rare, freak occurrence for a man with his libido). Still, that doesn’t explain the funky, wet, hot feeling wrapping around his cock. Is he leaking already? Or maybe he had a wet dream. With a yawn and a prolonged blink, life slowly comes into focus for Park Chanyeol, and he realizes just what, precisely is the source of his morningwood.

 

His jaw drops.

 

Dutifully bobbing his head up and down on Chanyeol’s leaking cock is Baekhyun. His Baekhyun. His stuffy maid bot. The one that slapped him across the face for an amical asspat. Baekhyun’s lips wrap prettily around the cock, and he strokes the excess with his hand, pumping with a firm grip. 

 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol hisses, clenching the sheets underneath him.

 

Baekhyun stirs, pulling away from Chanyeol’s hard-on with a wet popping noise, “Good morning, master. It’s eleven in the morning, as you’d requested.”

 

“M...y… I… What?” Having just woken up and had all of his blood flow immediately directed below the waist, Chanyeol is a bit slow.

 

“Your wake up time, master. You know, the one you told me. I-It was eleven, right?”

 

“Uh,” That’s all the man says, because his few functioning brain cells notice something else different about his maid. What the hell is he wearing?

 

It appears to be a maid… Costume? As opposed to the casual (almost lazy) clothes he’d been wearing the day before, now Baekhyun dons a slutty maid costume. It’s almost comical. It looks more like something out of an anime than anything a real maid would dream of wearing. The dress has a little heart-shaped cutout to show Baekhyun’s surprisingly developed pecs. On top of it there’s an apron with ruffles on the shoulder straps and along the bottom. It cinches in tightly at the waist before flaring out into a skirt so short it should be illegal. It barely constitutes as a skirt, really. The slightest movement would probably show everything.  Thigh high socks cover most of his legs, thankfully, and it’s all topped off with a little ruffley headband.

 

It’s tacky, but Chanyeol’s not exactly complaining. He does pull it off.

 

“Oh, you’re probably, uh, confused,” Baekhyun says sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “This is, um- You remember the, uh, the mod.”

 

“Y-yeah! Yeah,” Chanyeol nods. He’s a bit distracted by Baekhyun’s legs. They’re surprisingly thick for his slender frame. “How are you… Um… How are you feeling?” He’s not sure what else to say. He doesn’t know if mods “feel different” or anything like that, but he supposes it’d be nice to check on the robot.

 

“I’m, uh, okay… Sort of.”

 

“Sort of?” 

 

“Well, um, something is bothering me. I- I’m sorry, I don’t want to trouble you, though, master.”

 

You already woke me up, gave me a raging boner, and are currently blue-balling me, Chanyeol wants to say. He doesn’t, because that’s probably not nice.

 

“What is it?” He asks instead.

 

“W-well about this mod. I, um…” Baekhyun’s pupils dart away embarrassedly for a few seconds. “Ineedhelpputtingthisdown.”

 

“Wh… What?”

 

“It’s, um, actually I- It’s not a big deal, master. I should, uh-”

 

“No, no, what is it?” Now Chanyeol’s concerned. “Is there something the matter with the mod? If- if it hurts you in any way, we’ll uninstall it. I promise.”

 

“Well,” Still looking away, the maidbot lifts his tiny skirt, blush tinting his cheeks deeply. Chanyeol didn’t know bots could even blush, but, damn is he grateful. It’s adorable. When he’s done cooing over his cute, blushing android, He glances at what appears to be the problem. 

 

Chanyeol’s affable expression falls.

 

That’s a penis.

 

An aching, erect penis juts out of tiny lace panties. 

 

“This is embarrassing, but I, um… I know what this is but, uh my programming it, uh…” Baekhyun coughs awkwardly, “I mean, I tried autoerotic methods, but, um, it- it made it worse, so. Um, m-master I was wondering if you could- I’d- I’d really like it if you would f- f- fu-”

 

“Say no more,” Chanyeol cuts Baekhyun off abruptly, jolting back up. He runs a hand through his hair and over his face, hoping he looks less manic than he feels. “Come over here and sit on master’s lap.”

 

Baekhyun sighs, his pupils never quite able to find Chanyeol’s. Slowly, he steps forward, straddling Chanyeol on the bed.

  
Chanyeol decides: maybe this whole maidbot deal isn’t too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> // None of the brand(s) or person(s) in this piece belong to me. All rights belong to respective creators.
> 
> This is my first EXO fic, so I hope I did okay! Lowkey regret not making this weirder. Thank you for reading~


End file.
